Cat Lover
by SanitysOverrated87
Summary: Tohru and the gang get a new classmate. When they find out she is about to be homeless Yuki convinces Shigure to let her stay. Is she simply a down and out girl or is there more to this stranger?
1. Chapter 1

I stood outside my new school and stared up at it glumly. When the bell rang I sighed and hefted my bag higher on my shoulder and headed inside. _Here goes nothing. _I reached room 2-D and just stood outside it for a moment before sliding the door open and stepping inside.

The teacher, a very pretty lady who wasn't dressed formally, looked up at the door and gave me a welcoming smile. "You must be the new student." I bowed and she waved me to stand next to her. "Class this is Takahashi Amaya." She continued to talk as I looked around the class listening to her with only half an ear. Most of the students were ignoring the teacher and whispering to each other. But not all the students were uninterested, in the back there was a group of people who were calmly watching and seemed genuinely interested in hearing about the new student. One of the two boys had silver hair and eyes, it wasn't the silver of old age, it was something silkier…sexier, it didn't make him look odd or old. It suited the pretty looks he had. He sat leaning forward onto his desk tapping his pencil against the desktop as he looked at the teacher and me. The other boy had orange hair and red-brown eyes, he was lounged back in his chair without a tie and his top button undone. He studied me and when he saw me staring at him he shifted uncomfortably and dropped his gaze. My eyes moved onto the three girls that sat with the two handsome boys. They were watching me and whispering to each other. I didn't know what they were talking about but I hoped it wasn't them planning a trick to humiliate me. The one in the middle had brown hair and eyes and had a very sweet smile. The one on her left was tall with blonde hair and green eyes. She had the look of a fighter in her eyes. To the right was another slightly shorter than the blonde girl. She had braided black hair that lay over her shoulder and deep violet eyes that seemed to look into my soul. I couldn't tear my eyes away from hers and after a moment she looked away and freed me just in time to hear the teacher point me to the chair beside the orange-haired boy.

I bowed to her and made my way silently to the seat and sat looking down at the top of the desk. _Please let this be better than my last school…_I thought clenching my hands under the desk top. I felt a hand touch my shoulder gently and looked up startled to see the brown haired girl standing next to me and smiling. The rest of the class was filing out the door.

"It's time for lunch would you like to sit with us?" She said holding out a hand to help me to my feet.

I gave her a timid smile and nodded and let her help me up. Behind her stood the rest of the group, the two boys and girls. "Thank you." I said softly and picked up my bag as I followed them down to the cafeteria. Once we had gotten our food they led me outside and we sat in the grass beside a fence.

The brown haired girl sat beside me and smiled. She seemed to smile a lot. "My name is Honda Tohru. This is Uotani Arisa, Uo-chan, and Hanajima Saki, Hana-chan. This is Sohma Yuki, Yuki-kun, and Sohma Kyo, Kyo-kun. They're cousins."

I bowed my head. "My name is Takahashi Amaya."

Uo-chan tapped her chin for a moment and stared up at the sky. Then she smiled and grabbed my shoulder, "We'll call you Amaya. Your name is too pretty to shorten like Hana-chan and I have."

For a moment I studied them all and then began to smile. "Alright."

Kyo-kun was lounging beside me and he gave me a curious glance. "So where do you live?"

I paused with my food almost to my mouth and the others sensing something was amiss looked up as well. "Well…for right now I am living in my grandmothers' old apartment but when the rent runs out I don't know where I'll go."

"Why are you living in your grandmothers' old apartment?" Tohru asked giving me a small frown. "Why aren't you living with your parents?" Hana-chan looked at me sadly as if she knew the answer before I said it.

"It's a long story." I said and continued eating.

Yuki-kun leaned forward and placed a hand on my arm. "We want to be your friends Takahashi-san. You can trust us."

I sighed and placed my sandwich on the plate and nodded. "Alright but please…call me Amaya. Well a month ago my Grandma died and I had been living with her. The rent was paid only until the end of the month and I don't have enough money to pay for more time. My parents and I…we don't get along."

_**Flashback (got to love them)**_

_I stood beside grandma's grave stone and watched as the rain feel gently onto the smooth stone. For a moment I was at peace. Grandma was old it was time for her to go and she went without regrets…well almost. I felt a hand grab my arm, hard enough to bruise, and begin to pull me along. I cried out but the hand just shook me and continued to pull. "Come on we are heading home."_

"_I don't want to live with you!" I cried and dug my heels into the ground._

_The hand spun me around and the other hand gripped my other arm as the person shook me. "I am your mother Amaya! You will live with me!"_

"_No!" I cried and managed to wrench myself from her grip and backed a few feet away. "I will never go back to that house!"_

"_Fine…go back to the apartment you lived in with your grandmother and when you get kicked out because you can't pay the rent don't expect me to let you back into the house." My mother stormed off and I was left alone in the graveyard._

_I bowed to grandma's gravesite and after a moment I was able to walk away without crying. When I got back to the apartment building I sought out the owner. "How long is grandma's apartment paid through?"_

"_The end of the month. I am sorry Amaya but I can't let you stay there any longer than that." The manager gave me a small bow and headed back into his room._

_I walked silently back to my room…a month to move schools and find another place…Grandma…watch over me._

I sat there silently as the others digested my story. Yuki-kun stared at the ground then stood up. "I'll be right back." He walked off and I felt tears rise in my eyes at his rejection. Again Hana-chan seemed to read my mind. "He is going to try to find you a place to stay."

Tohru-kun clasped her hands and smiled. "Maybe he is asking Shigure-san if you can stay with us!"

Kyo-kun sat up. "Another girl in the house! Who wants that?" His face hit dirt as Uo-chan kicked him in the back of the head.

"Don't be rude boy. I think it would be good for Tohru-kun to have another girl at the house." She said before settling back down.

"I…I am sorry I don't understand." I said leaning against the fence. _What was going on? _

Kyo-kun held his head but looked at me with kinder eyes. "Tohru's mother died around a year ago. Since then she has been living with Yuki and I and another of our cousins Shigure."

"I see." I said looking down at the grass. "Please you don't have to put yourselves out to help me. I wasn't asking for help."

Hana-chan put a hand on my leg. "It's what we do. Please don't worry about it."

I nodded and sat back concentrating on thinking. The others continued to talk around me but I didn't listen. _Could this be real? Could they be serious? _I looked up when I felt a hand touch my shoulder hesitantly. Kyo-kun was squatting beside me with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I didn't mean that you were unwelcome in our home." He said quietly then stood as Yuki-kun came back up to us.

"Shigure-san said that she was allowed to stay." He said smiling at Tohru as she grabbed his sleeve.

"Really?" She asked looking up into his face.

"Really." He gave her a smile that seemed to be for her alone.

I saw Kyo look down and away from the corner of my eye and without quite knowing why I reached my hand out to hold his. When our fingers touched we both jumped slightly and turned to stare at each other pulling our hands away. _What was that?_ I shook my head and picked up my bag as the bell rang.

Tohru grabbed my hand and pulled me after her. "Come on we don't have any more class today. Lets go get your things and we can show you to your new home!"

I stared at her and as she pulled me along I felt a smile crossing my face. For once there were people who cared about what happened to me, wasn't life funny?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Tohru pulled me along behind her and into a very nice room. "This is my place. You can share this room with me." 

I smiled shyly at her and was careful to make sure my sleeve was still down. "Thank you so much. You've done so much."

Tohru smiled at me. "I was in your shoes once. I know what it means to need someplace to belong."

I blushed and bowed my head. She left the room and headed down to the kitchen to begin dinner. I rubbed my arm and flinched. I raised the sleeve to look at my arm and the bruises from my mom were still dark against my skin even after two days. I heard a noise outside the door and quickly moved to cover the bruises. The door was slightly open and I slowly slid it open to stare up and down the hall but no one was there. I shrugged. _Maybe one of the boys went into their rooms. _I shut the door all the way and quickly changed from my school uniform into pants and a sweater. I wandered downstairs and into the kitchen to find a very cold atmosphere.

The owner of the house, Shigure-san was sitting on one side of the table with two lumps on his head and Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun were behind him, glaring at him. Tohru was standing at the doorway between the kitchen and eating area a spoon held in her hands as she stared at them. My entrance made Kyo-kun turn away from Shigure-san and head outside the door. Yuki-kun sniffed and sat down beside Tohru.

"Ummm…is something wrong?" I asked sitting at the far side of the table.

"No, no, Kyo-kun is just upset at a little joke of mine." Shigure-san said pulling a fan out of no where and fanning himself.

I blinked at the fan then stood and headed out following Kyo. I couldn't see him anywhere on the grounds but the weather felt so wonderful that I didn't bother going back inside. I wandered out into the yard and found a bench below a willow tree a little ways from the house. I sat down on it and kicked my feet as I gazed at the dirt below me. My heart squeezed as I thought about where I was. This place was so wonderful but…my grandmother was dead and that was the only reason I was here. I braced my weight on my arms and began to murmur the rhyme my grandmother had taught me so many years ago.  
"_Orange cat  
Nine lives  
Short days  
Long nights  
Livin on the edge  
Not afraid to die  
Heart beat  
Real strong  
Black Cat  
Nine lives  
Long nights  
Short days  
Livin on the edge  
Afraid to be alone  
Heart beat  
Real scared."_

I sighed and stood stretching as Tohru called for dinner. I glanced up at the moon and saw someone standing on the roof. My breath went out in a whoosh when I realized it was Kyo-kun and that he probably heard me singing. I couldn't breathe, my heart squeezed hard inside my chest. I felt my eyes change and I curled up in a ball trying not to scream. _No, no, no, no! _I heard Kyo-kun jump from the roof and Tohru talk to him.

"Have you seen Amaya? She went to look for you." She said looking out door.

"I saw her out in the garden but then she disappeared." Kyo-kun said. "I'll go check."

He was coming and I couldn't move. _MOVE DAMN IT GET UP! _Kyo-kun reached the area just as I got to my feet. "Hello Kyo-kun."

"Is everything alright Amaya?" He asked a bit sullenly. He hadn't wanted to look for me.

"Just thinking of my grandma made me sad." I said moving past him.

When I was by his side I heard him murmur, "Orange Cat, Black Cat." I stopped and turned to look at him blushing. "I'll listen if you ever want to talk." He said looking away. _What am I doing? _He thought. _This…this isn't me! _

I blushed even redder, "Kyo-kun, you don't have to pity me." I walked away and into the house leaving him staring after me.

"I…I wasn't…" He said softly, confused. _WHAT IS WITH ME?_

* * *

The next morning the four of us walked to school together and Kyo-kun was silent as the rain poured down. He seemed exhausted this morning. Tohru and Yuki-kun didn't pay attention to the tiredness he showed, they went on ahead as I stayed with Kyo-kun. Kyo-kun stared at Tohru with sad eyes and I realized he loved her. For some reason this made my heart ache so much that I reflexively put a hand on my chest and tears came to my eyes. _Grandma…I need your help so badly. I don't understand what is happening to me. You knew how special I was but…this is new and I don't know what to do._

Kyo-kun looked up at me and his red eyes locked on mine and for a moment I was paralyzed, he seemed so sad, so tired and alone. I started to reached out to him but I froze with my fingers a breath away from his cheek when Tohru called our names. We both jerked away from each other and I ran to catch up to Tohru. _WHAT IS GOING ON?_

Kyo-kun came up behind us as we entered the classroom. When we were inside he seemed a bit better but still tired. He sank into the chair beside me and stared sullenly at the desk. Yuki-kun wasn't going to be in class today he had student council meetings so Tohru was left talking with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Hana-chan was staring at me again and saying something to Tohru about strange waves. I had no idea what she was talking about but Uo-chan rolled her eyes.

At the end of class Tohru and Kyo-kun said goodbye to the two girls and pulled me along as we went towards the roof. When we arrived up there Yuki-kun was there with two other boys who stared at me. Yuki-kun stood and introduced everyone. "Amaya these are more cousins of mine." He pointed to the small boy with golden hair and brown eyes. "This is Momiji-kun and this is Hatsuharu-kun." He said pointing to the elegant yet punkish boy with white and black hair.

I smiled shyly and bowed slightly. Momiji-kun got up to run to hug Tohru but Yuki-kun grabbed him and whispered in his ear. Momiji looked up shocked but settled back next to Hatsuharu and told him something under his breath. Hatsuharu nodded then leaned back and gazed up at the cloudy sky. "Why are we out here in the rain again?" He asked as the rain hit his face.

"It feels wonderful up here don't you think?" Tohru said smiling up at the rain and closing her eyes.

Kyo-kun muttered and sat as far from the group as he could without being out of the group. I stood against the fence looking out across the view. I closed my eyes as the wind blew gently in my face and blew my hair behind me. _It does feel nice but…there's something in the air…something hidden. _I turned around to look at the people behind me as they joked and talked about people I didn't know.

I wanted to be so much a part of them but…they were hiding something from me. I couldn't be a part of them with something between us. Until they let me in on the secret I could never really be a part of them…

Did they even want me to be?

* * *

**So what do you think? By now it should be obvious that I have Kyo and Amaya as a possible couple but getting there wont be easy. READ AND REVIEW!**

**Preview of next chapter.**

I was running, I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stop. Something was pulling me forward. The only sound was my feet as they flew over the dirt path. Something was up ahead. I could sense it. Suddenly I saw it and I slid to a stop gazing in awe.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3_**

* * *

When we returned to the house that night I went back into the garden to the bench that I had found last night. I lay down along it and looked up at the branches above me. The rain had stopped before we left school and the stone of the bench was cool and only a little wet beneath me and it felt wonderful against the back of my neck. I lay there for a few minutes relaxing then I sighed and sat up. A little ways away from me was a fountain and I wandered over to it and peered into the clear water at my reflection. Why was it the struggle inside a person never showed on the face? Or maybe just not to the person with the struggle…

I sighed and outlined my heart shaped face a breath above the water and then ran my fingers through my black hair and stared into my own yellow-green eyes trying to search for the pain I knew was inside me. It was more than losing my grandmother that was hurting. It was losing the one person who knew my secret…knew my secret and hadn't tried to kill me because of it.

I sighed and moved my hand through the water making my image swirl. Suddenly I shot up as I heard my name called behind me. "Miss Ayame-san?"

I turned and saw Yuki-kun behind me. I gave a small bow of greeting. "Good evening Yuki-kun. What can I do for you?"

Yuki-kun came up to me and stood beside me gazing at the water. "You seemed so sad I wanted to check on you."

I gave him a small smile and shook my head. "It was kind of you to worry but I am alright."

Yuki looked at me. "Honda-san is always thinking of others too. But sometimes she remembers to think of herself. You should too." He bowed slightly to me then walked back to the house as I went back to the bench. A few seconds later I heard a lot of yelling then hitting and Kyo-kun went flying through the screen door and slid along the ground towards me.

I jumped up and rushed to his side. "Kyo-kun! Are you alright?" I asked gripping one of his hands. A shock ran through my hand where it touched his and I almost dropped it out of shock but I was too worried about Kyo-kun to worry about what it might mean.

Kyo-kun opened his eyes and stared at the sky above him before sighing. "I will defeat him one day." He said. Then he seemed to see me leaning over him and he sat up quickly pulling his hand away. "What?" He snapped.

I leaned away from him and looked down and away. "I…I was worried about you. You looked hurt."

Kyo-kun scoffed and stood up crossing his arms and turning his back on me. "It would take more than that to hurt me!"

I stood and turned away from him holding my chest. "Alright. I'll see you later then." For some reason the pain in my chest was pounding and it hurt so much. I started out into the woods and before long I was running. I heard Kyo-kun call my name behind me but I just kept running. Tears flowed out of my eyes and I couldn't name why.

* * *

I was running, I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stop. Something was pulling me forward. The only sound was my feet as they flew over the dirt path and tear drops hit the ground behind me. Something was up ahead. I could sense it. Suddenly I saw it and I slid to a stop gazing in awe. There it was…the thing that pulled at me…but I didn't know why it fascinated me or pulled me like it had.

It was a rock; simply a rock. But the top was sliced open as if giant claws had racked the surface. I went up to it, drawn by the sheer magnificence that the symbolism held. What creature held such power to do this…what creature besides Ama anyway. I shook my head, Ama hadn't done this. I heard the footsteps that had not been far behind me the whole time slow to a stop and I turned slowly with my hand still on the marks. "Kyo-kun…" I said softly staring at him.

He stared at me then when his eyes moved to the rock I touched he looked at it with something like hate. "I…I didn't mean to be so harsh." He said grumpily crossing his arms.

I nodded and floated over to him. "Its alright." Ever since I touched the stone my body seemed to be disconnected. I swayed as I got closer to him and he reached out and touched my shoulder. "Kyo-kun, I think, I think something is wrong with me." I felt my eyes begin to change and when I closed them I felt myself fall but I never felt myself hit the ground.

* * *

I woke up in bed much later that night and Tohru was sitting in the chair beside the bed but she had fallen asleep looking over me. I felt my body pulse and hurriedly I pushed the covers off and stepped onto the balcony in time to keep Tohru from hearing my shuddering as my body changed shape. A moment later I jumped onto the railing and then to the roof as a black cat. I stopped suddenly when I saw that I wasn't alone on the roof. Kyo-kun was lying back staring at the stars.

When he saw me he gave a big sigh and muttered. "Where do these cats come from?" He stretched out his hand indicating that he would pet me and I padded over to his side curious. I mewed questioningly at him and butted his hand with my head. "I'm alright. Just thinking." He said. "A girl who lives here got really light headed and fainted. I feel bad cause I had to leave her in the clearing while I got the others to help me move her." I mewed at him questioningly, how could strong Kyo-kun not be able to carry me alone. But he only shook his head before giving me one last scratch and getting up. "See you around." He said then disappeared over the side of the roof. For awhile I sat up there pondering, I stayed until my body resumed its normal form and then I slunk back down into the bedroom and roused Tohru.

She smiled at me as she sat up. "Oh Amaya! Are you feeling better?"

I returned her smile. "Much, please get comfortable up here. Its late you need some sleep too. As you get ready maybe you can tell me how you met the Sohmas."

She went behind the screen Shigure had bought us and while she changed she told me how when her mother had died, she moved in with her grandfather. "When he remodeled the house, my aunts, where he was staying didn't have room for me too. I couldn't ask Uo-chan and Hana-chan to let me stay with them, they didn't have room either so I camped out in the woods. Yuki-kun and Shigure-san found me one day and let me move in with them. A little while later Kyo-kun moved in with us too."

"So they saved you like you saved me?" I said making room for her on the bed as she climbed in.

She shook her head smiling at me, denying any credit. "My mom used to say that everyone needed saving sometime."

I closed my eyes and snuggled under the covers. "So tell me things about these gorgeous guys then."

Tohru giggled and began to tell me stories about things that they had once done.

* * *

I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to the sweet smell of breakfast and the joyful sound of arguing. A second before I reached the dining room I heard small explosions and Tohru's startled gasp. I opened the door to see Tohru pick up a mouse and an orange cat jump from the table to the door by me growling at the mouse. I picked up the cat and walked from the kitchen back to my room calling to Tohru that I'd be down in a minute. "Well Mister Kitty. I'm sorry Tohru wouldn't let you have the mouse but you can hang with me while I change instead." I set the cat down on the bed and petted him until he started purring. I heard him say 'I'll get that mouse' and I laughed he looked at me startled. "I used to own lots of cats, strays would come off the street to be with me. But…" I paused in my petting. "My dad made me get rid of them all. He said good children can't talk to cats like I can." I stood and the cat sat up watching me as I went to my drawer. I pulled off my shirt and I heard the cat paused mid-meow in protest then the same small explosion. I turned around but the cat had disappeared out the window. I winced as I pulled my new shirt down as the old scar tissue in my back pulled painfully. _I hope the cat comes back. _I sat down at the edge of the bed and brushed away a tear as I thought of the cats that had been my companions when I was a child. _I miss being able to be with cats. They don't judge me…they don't hate me for what I am._ _

* * *

OH MAN! OH MAN! _Kyo ducked into his room and hurriedly began pulling on some clothes. He supposed that his mind should have been stuck on the reflection of Amaya's chest that he had caught a glimpse of but it wasn't her boobs he was thinking of and picturing over and over again. It was the scars that crisscrossed her back. Closing his eyes only made them more visible. Kyo sat at the edge of his bed holding his shirt in his hand and staring at nothing. The marks on her back looked like they had been done by a bamboo whip. _I had been an outcast…mocked and ignored, sneered at and hated. But…I was never beaten. What could she have done that deserved that? _

Kyo stood and leaned against the balcony frame and looked out across the yard. _It's a good thing we don't have school today. I don't know how I should act around her. _Kyo's attention was caught as Kagura walked into the yard and waved at him. Ever since that day when they had talked, he was able to consider her an older sister again, no longer the crazy chick who pummeled him. He knew part of her loved him but he knew she didn't want a romantic relationship with him. She wouldn't have been able to deal with the guilt. He pulled his shirt on and jumped off the railing and headed over to Kagura. _Maybe she can tell me what to do._

_

* * *

_

**Please review! I wont continue if I don't get any reviews!**

**What do you think of it?**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 **Excitement is heating up.

* * *

A little girl sat on a park bench with cats lounging all around her. They chattered, the calico told her about good hunting areas, the tabby told her what brand of fish was best. She giggled as the head male of the group sat up and the other cats got quiet so they could listen. "Someone is coming. We need to go." The cats gave the girl one last rub and ran off to their homes._

"_Amaya!" An angry voice yelled. The girls father came through the park gates and stalked up to her. "What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed out of the house."_

_Amaya looked up at her father afraid. The park was not near any houses, anything that happened would not be discovered; that was how her father liked it. She stood and bowed her head. "I'm sorry papa. I wanted to be out in the sun." Amaya felt pain blossom in her head as her father punched her and she slammed back onto the bench. Her hand came up to cover her swelling eye and she felt claws instead of nails poking her skin, her locket twinkled as it hit the ground. Her eyes burned and all of a sudden her body felt as if it was on fire and changed shape. A large cat like creature stood glaring at the man who had dared hit her._

_He walked over to the bamboo bush on the side of the park and ripped out a stalk before swinging it and slamming the creature in the cheek. "Ama I forbade you to come out ever again."_

"_I'm sorry father." Ama's voice was dripping with sarcasm. The creatures personality was so different from the little girls that her father had named her something else. "You know better than to strike me." She reached out a clawed hand and sliced the bamboo in pieces. _

"_Ama you are not welcome here. Get lost." He said and pulled another stalk of bamboo out. _

_The creature screamed as he hit her across the shoulders again used the distraction to force the locket back on her body. Amaya fell to the ground as Ama screamed and fused back into her body. Her father threw her to the ground where she lay panting on her stomach. "You know better than to release that beast!" He struck her again and again. _

_Amaya held in her screams and stared into the bushes where a few cats sat crying as they watched. They knew they couldn't help and they wept to see the kitten, as they saw Amaya, hurt. _

_Later that night the cats snuck into her room and told her that they had managed to get a hold of another of her relatives and that she was able to understand them and promised to help. Two days later, a grandmother she had never met walked into her house and packed her things before taking her away. Her mother was cowed by the old woman and her father was just so happy to see her gone he didn't protest at all. But the damage had been done. Ama was kept in check by the locket that had been glued so that it could not be removed and stayed even when she changed into a cat. And Amaya's back was so scarred that when she stretched her arms above her head it pulled painfully._

_Amaya lived happily with her grandmother for a few years. But her grandmother was old and soon she fell ill._

"_Sweet Amaya, I fear I won't last much longer." Her grandmother said holding her hand tightly. "I don't wish to leave you, but just as we could not change what God made you we can not change when He calls us home. You need to be strong now my sweet because you are unique. There will always be those who fear you, and those who hate you. But you must stand above them." Amaya nodded silently and squeezed her grandmothers' hand. "Remember the rhyme I told you? It was handed down through generations to those of us who could speak with the feline race. It is said when the black cat is there an orange cat is there as well. Keep the hope alive that the orange cat exists somewhere waiting for you."_

_Amaya left her grandmother as she nodded off to sleep. _Theres not another like me. I accept that. But for right now I just need to try and be happy. One day maybe I'll find a man who'll understand. _Amaya began to laugh and tears ran down her cheeks. _Yeah….one day…yeah right.

* * *

I opened my eyes and was met with day light shining through the windows. My back twinged slightly as I sat up. This morning made it seem as if it was going to be a beautiful day. I sighed and moved toward the window. Opening the glass I leaned out and looked up at the bright blue sky and groaned. "Happy birthday to me…happy birthday to me…" I sang lightly before shaking my head and returning inside. A noise on the roof made me stick my head back out but I didn't see anything so I closed the window and stepped behind the screen to change. As headed downstairs I began to sing again. No matter how much I didn't want today to come my birthday always made me feel happy. I twirled down the hallway noticing no one around me and sang louder as I approached the door. I could feel Ama inside me purring as I danced and I went right out through the kitchen and out into the yard. I couldn't stop though I knew that Yuki-kun and Shigure-san were staring at me confused. Ama wouldn't let me stop. She knew what day it was and was rejoicing. The song ended on a long note and I stopped with my arms held wide and my face turned to the sun.

I turned and walked inside and sat down at the table glaring at the two to mention what happened. Tohru came in with the breakfast dishes a second later. "Did I hear singing?"

I spun around and gazed out in the yard ignoring her. As I watched the yard Kyo-kun dropped to the ground in front of the ground and my world seemed to stop. I stared enthralled at the grace it had taken to land on his feet so gently. Almost cat like in its elegance.

Kyo-kun blushed slightly as he looked at me but the blush faded when Yuki-kun began to berate him for not using the stairs. He scowled at Yuki-kun but said nothing after looking at mine and Tohru's worried faces. He sat beside me and looked at me from the corner of his eye. "So what has you so happy today?"

I faced the table again and picked up the steaming bowl of rice. Tohru had already set the table with all of the breakfast foods and I inhaled the delicious smell. "It's my birthday unfortunately."

Tohru clapped her hands. "You're birthday? Oh Amaya why didn't you tell us? I could have made a cake and put up streamers and we could have had a party! I know I'll invite everyone here for dinner and a party." She ran from the room with me staring after her unamused.

"Oh your birthday? How old are you now?" Shigure-san said moving closer to me. Kyo-kun punched him.

"Still too young for you, sicko!" He snarled.

A second later the door opened to show a tall man with silver hair and bright green eyes leaning in the door frame. "You're not cheating on me are you…Shigure?" At least…I think it was a man.

Shigure-san suddenly got all serious and stood up posing in a 'sexy' position. "Never Ayame…never."

I looked at Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun who just sank into little puddles of despair. "I am sorry but who are you?" I asked.

"I am the one, the only, fan-tabulous older brother of Yuki! I am Ayame!" He said with a flourish. "I have come to invite the four of you to my shop to pick out costumes!" He sat down beside Shigure-san and winked.

"Costumes?" Yuki-kun said suspiciously, "For what brother?"

"For the ball I am throwing! To celebrate my one and only brothers birthday!" Ayame announced standing up. "This Friday we shall celebrate our friends to a party like none has been seen to celebrate your day of birth!"

We all stared at him with wide eyes and hanging jaws except for Shigure-san who laughed behind his sleeve. I looked at Tohru whose eyes shone with excitement. "A ball!"

* * *

Please Read and Review. It keeps the inspiration flowing. Let me know if I hit Shigure and Ayame right


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone cheer! New Chapter! YEAH!

To view similar designs to these costumes go to Xanga with the username **BD**(underscore)**Gerretson** the pictures are there. (hating the fanfic thing about links)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day found the two girls sitting in Ayame-san's shop parlor. Ayame-san had insisted on the boys and girls visiting at separate times to surprise each other.

"_You think I'm going to let you be alone with them?" Kyo-kun yelled jumping to his feet and glaring at Ayame-san._

"_Ahh, you poor child are you jealous that I shall see them all dressed up and you shall not. Never fear I shall dress them to fit them perfectly." Ayame-san said smiling happily._

_Yuki-kun stared at his brother, "Who said I wanted a ball for my birthday?"_

"_It shall be a historical masked ball! So we all shall have fun guessing who everyone else is! Ahh this is the time for men's fantasies to happen." Ayame-san said and Yuki-kun's face drained of color as if the sentence had another meaning to it._

_Kyo-kun leaned against the table blocking me from view. "I don't want them dressed up in some man's fantasies!"_

_Ayame-san looked at him and winked, "Ahh my dear Kyo-kun I know what you mean. You only want them dressed up in what your fantasies are."_

_Kyo-kuns jaw dropped and he fell to his butt as he sat down. "You…you're insane."_

_Ayame-san laughed and turned back to Tohru. "Now I want the two of you to be at my house by two-o'clock tomorrow alright?"_

So here we were with a girl who was dressed as a nurse, and staring at us with an odd look in her eyes. "My name is Mine Kuramae. I am Ayame-san's assistant."

"My name is Amaya." I said shrinking back into the couch. Tohru just smiled at her, she had told me they had met before. _This chick scares me._

"Ayame-san I think I have it!" She shouted and ran to find her boss.

Tohru turned to me with an encouraging look in her eyes. "She was like this last time. She likes to dress up girls who come in here. It'll be alright." She whispered to me patting my arm.

I returned her smile sitting up straighter. "She is terrifying."

"I think so too." Tohru said blushing slightly.

"Yes Mine-chan I know and I quite agree with you. That would be perfect for the two of them. Good choice!" Ayame-san said regally walking into the room.

Mine-chan bowed with her arms out in front of her. "Oh thank you sir!"

Ayame-san laughed delightedly and pulled out two gowns from a clothes rack that had been in the room earlier. One was a floor length silk gown of a medieval style. The top was gold as were the long sleeves that would cling tight to the arms. The top of the sleeves had little trains of gold lace that fell behind the white skirt. The vest top that ended under the bust tied together over the white material that then fell into the skirt. The neck was modest and gentle and the mask that Ayame-san held in his hand was black. "Tohru-chan this is your dress." He said and Tohru stood up with an awed look on her face.

Mine-chan grabbed Tohru and the dress and ran out of the room to change her into the dress. "Now let's get this on you…"

I stared at Ayame-san patiently and felt awe cross my own face when he brought out the dress for me. It was also medieval but of a different era. The skirt was long and full and black and the lower part of the sleeves was black lace that hung loosely around the arm. The top of the sleeves and the corset of the dress were a red and black design that would fit tightly against the body of the person who wore it. The neckline was more daring than Tohru's and where Tohru's dress had made you think words like 'pure' and 'virginal' this dress made you think 'passion' and 'sensual'. It wasn't a whorish dress…it was beautiful. The mask was white.

"The two of you shall be Ying and Yang! Tohru the pure side of life, and you the dark." He said with a flourish hanging the dress on a hook for me.

"Why am I the dark?" I asked touching the dress gently.

"Tohru is pure and naïve. Mine-chan and I have decided that you are not naïve though you are still pure. Darkness is not something to be feared. After all," He said laughing. "It is when men's passions come out!" He laughed airly and left me to change and staring after him confused.

I was grateful he left and that Mine-chan did not return to the room until after I was fully changed. I looked into the mirror and from inside me I could feel Ama purr. She liked how we looked as well. I let my hair lie down my back loose and free so it covered the part of my back that showed above the neckline. Tohru and Mine-chan came in not much later and I studied Tohru as she looked me over. Tohru was looking pure as an angel with her hair in curls around her head decorated in ribbons. She smiled at me and grabbed my hands. "Oh Amaya you look beautiful!" She turned so we both looked into the mirror and I had to agree with her. The dress fit me well. We slipped on our masks and Ayame-san came in and took our picture.

"For the photo album of the party." Mine-chan said as Ayame-san ran from the room. Mine-chan tugged on the dresses and pinned them to fit them perfectly and then smiling said everything was good.

Tohru wandered off with Mine-chan to change and I hesitated for a moment before changing and hanging the dress with the other costumes Ayame-san had in the room. I heard a sound behind me as I pulled my shirt down over my head and my heart skipped a beat before I could wrest the shirt down and turn around. Tohru stood at the door with her hand on the handle mid-step. Her eyes were wide and shocked. She didn't move for a few moments and I started inching toward the other door. "Amaya what happened to you?" She managed to say before rushing to my side.

I looked at her uncomfortably. "Nothing Tohru…it was no…" I paused and looked into her open face before looking away. "My dad used to beat me." I said softly.

"Amaya I am so sorry!" She said hugging me.

Tears leaked from my eyes as I returned her hug. "It happened a long time ago. I'm alright now."

Tohru kept asking me for details but I didn't respond to her. I just shook my head. A few minutes later we left Ayame's shop with a promise to come back a little before the party for any last minute adjusting. We laughed as we guessed what the others costumes would be and so didn't notice as a man stopped on the street and stared after us.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We got back to the house and the boys rushed to us. "Are you alright?" Yuki-kun choked out gasping for breath.

"We're fine!" Tohru said giving them a smile. Everyone could see that her smile was a little dimmer than normal but no one made any comment.

I looked up when I felt Kyo-kuns eyes on me and for a moment we stared at each other. I broke eye contact to look down as I took off my shoes but it was really to hide the blush that swept up my cheeks. "It went fine. We have amazing dresses."

Yuki-kun helped steady Tohru as she took off her shoes and Kyo-kun went to shut the door behind us. "Ayame-san expects us to go see him tomorrow."

"Shigure-san was looking for you two." Kyo-kun scowled out of the doorframe then frowned. "Hey Yuki, come here for a second." Tohru started off and I headed after her leaving the two boys looking out at the street.

Yuki looked out at the man trying badly to hide as he looked at the house. "Who is that?"

"I don't know I just saw him." Kyo said. For a moment he and Yuki forgot they hated each other.

"Did he follow the girls?" Yuki asked his face hardening at the thought of someone following Tohru.

"I think so." Kyo said closing the door and turning to face Yuki. "What do you say we go sneak up on him and found out what he wants?"

Yuki returned Kyo's fierce smile and they both headed upstairs and out over the roof. They sat above the man and listened as he called someone on his cellphone. "I found her. Yeah…yeah…no she didn't see me. She was coming out of that cosplay store. Probably…alright. Bye." He folded up his phone and slipped it into his pocket. Yuki nodded at Kyo and when the man turned around to leave he found himself face to face with two very angry teenage boys. "Shit!" He said stumbling backwards.

"Can we help you?" Yuki said leaning negligently against a tree. Kyo stood beside him with this arms crossed glaring at the man.

"Umm…I was…looking for an address but I don't think I have it." The man stuttered before straightening and trying to look down on them. It was difficult as the boys were taller then he was. "So I shall be going now."

He started off but stopped when Yuki made one last remark. "It would be best if you stayed away."

Kyo gave the man a vicious grin and the man thought the boys eyes changed to a slitted red. "Forget what you came here for. You wont get anything."

The man tried to walk of calmly but as soon as he was out of sight of the boys he began to run. He pulled out his phone, "It's me again. There might be a problem."

Yuki and Kyo watched the man leave then turned towards each other. "Should we tell Shigure?" Kyo asked loathing to admit they might need that perverts' help.

"Probably but we definitely shouldn't let the girls know or let them go anywhere alone." Yuki said and started back to the house.

Kyo followed close behind him. Something told him that this wouldn't be the last time someone would be watching the house. The question was which of the girls were they after? Tohru had no family besides her grandfather that was interested in her but that didn't mean someone who had known her mother back when she was a gang member wasn't looking for revenge. We didn't know anything about Amaya's family except that she didn't get along with her family so who was he after? Kyo shook his head and when he went to bed that night he couldn't keep his mind off the two girls in the room across the hall. He and Yuki would have to be on their toes to make sure nothing happened to them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Shigure waved the two boys off saying that he would keep an eye on the girls. Yuki kept an eye out on the passersby as he walked and when they entered the shop Kyo went to find Ayame. "Hey…Ayame-san. Yesterday when the girls left did you notice anything?"

"You mean aside from the looks of glowing joy they had on their faces? AHAHAHA!" He said laughing and holding up his hand. Kyo rolled his eyes and when Ayame noticed Kyo's seriousness he stopped laughing and looked at him as Yuki entered the room. "No I didn't, why?"

Yuki closed the office door behind him. "When they left here they were followed home by some man."

"Followed did you say? My two young friends? This is unforgivable!" Ayame picked up his office phone and told Mine to come into the room. "Mine did you notice a man following the girls yesterday?"

"No sir." Mine said holding the two costumes she had been retrieving.

"We think that he was trying to find one of them for someone else. We heard him call someone." Yuki said staring at the costume in Mines' hands. "Those aren't for us are they?"

Kyo turned to look at the costume and his jaw dropped. "I won't wear that!" The two pirate costumes were almost alike. The one that Mine handed Yuki had a white shirt under a brown leather vest which was crossed with a belt that had a fake sword stuck through it. The pants were long and full with white and blue stripes. The pants would be pushed into the knee-high boots that Ayame had sitting on the ground beside his chair. The mask was black and edged in gold while the gold edged black hat had a white feather stuck in it. Yuki couldn't decide if it was a joke or not.

Kyo stared at his costume as well. It was close to Yuki's but it did not have the vest. The shirt was black and full over black and red stripped pants. He had a wide black sash with red edging and its own fake sword and black leather boots. The mask was blood red and the hat was black and red edged with its own white feather. He was confused, did Ayame really think that he was going to wear this?

Ayame smiled at the two of them. "These are your costumes."

"You must be joking." Yuki said.

"This coming from the boy who wore a dress at school?" Kyo said sneering.

Yuki punched Kyo in the chin and Kyo slid to a stop at the foot of the couch. "Now now boys, if you won't wear these you will never see your girls in their costumes." Ayame said laughing happily.

Mine sighed happily, "And they looked so wonderful!"

Yuki and Kyo's eyes met across the room but they weren't really looking at each other. They were trying to imagine what the girls would be wearing. Yuki remembered the sweet dress Tohru had worn the last time they were there. She had looked so wonderful…what would she look like this time?

Kyo thought of Amaya and her luscious black hair and gentle yellow-green eyes. What would Ayame put her in? Dark clothes or light? Dark…Kyo decided, to match her hair.

They both looked back at the costumes. _Maybe…for her. _They each thought, _for her I'll wear it._

_Well what did you think? Please Review!_


	6. Chapter 6

_This chapter seems a little choppy to me but I had to get the ball over with so I could get on with the rest of the plot lol. This story is primarily Kyo and Amaya so you'll notice Yuki and Tohru aren't mentioned alot. I might add little side chapters of them doing things later._

_iiiiii_

Tohru and I were on the way to school with the two boys 'subtly' keeping an eye on the people around us. It was Friday and the ball was tonight but the last two days the boys had been watching every person to pass us by and it was getting on my nerves. Finally I stopped and glared at them. "What are you two looking for?" I asked exasperated.

Tohru nodded tugging Yuki-kun's sleeve. "Is anything wrong?"

Kyo-kun grabbed my hand and tugged me on our way. "Nothing is wrong come on we need to get to class."

I felt a thrill run up my arm from the contact and followed meekly behind him hoping he wouldn't drop my hand. I blushed and looked at the ground when I realized what I was thinking. Then I shook my head and pulled my hand from Kyo-kuns. "Enough I have to make a stop first. I promised Mayu-chan-sensei that I would pick up something for class today. I'll meet you guys in class."

I headed off across the street and waved before cutting down a side street toward an art store. I was in and out of the art store in a few minutes carrying a bunch of bags as I headed to class. I took a few steps before I bumped into someone. My eyes met the man in front of me and my heart skipped a beat. "Mr. Mikage!"

He grinned at me predatorily. "Hello little Amaya." He put out a hand to grab my arm and I stepped back and away. "I did not know you were in Tokyo. Your father will be excited to hear that."

"I am sure my father already knows." I muttered glancing around. I couldn't see anyone who would protect me if this man decided to drag me off to my father. But I wasn't going to let him do it. "Excuse me I need to get to class."

"Oh little Amaya…I am sure seeing your father is much more important." He grabbed my shoulder and I pulled against him managing to break his grip barely managing to keep him from bruising me.

"Leave me alone." I ground out backing up. My heart was racing. I couldn't fight him without attracting attention.

"I think, little Amaya, that you need to go home to your father. Please…let me drive you." He said and grabbed my arm again.

He didn't pull me like I was expecting because a hand grabbed his wrist. We both looked up to see an enraged Kyo standing there. His eyes looked different, the pupils seemed to be a slit rather than round, and he was fairly radiating fury. "Kyo-kun!" I gasped.

"I believe she told you to leave her alone." Kyo-kun said to Mr. Mikage squeezing his wrist painfully.

Mr. Mikage jerked his hand back and Kyo-kun stepped in front of me protectively. "Ah little Amaya you have yourself a protector do you? Following the footsteps of your mother? I guess you're a little tramp just like her huh?" He opened his mouth to say more but Kyo-kun punched him in the jaw making him slam back into a store wall.

"Kyo-kun!" I gasped shocked. Mr. Mikage was slumped unconscious on the ground and Kyo-kun grabbed my bags from me and started off.

"Come on. Let's get to class." He said pulling me along after him.

_iiiiiiii_

Mayu-chan-sensei was delighted with the art supplies I had gotten for her and the rest of the day she sat me in an empty classroom with the supplies. Before she left she held my hand. "Takahashi-chan I saw a painting of yours from your old school. I would like you to paint a picture for Yuki's ball. Ayame-san invited me to the ball too." She said rolling her eyes. "I'm excited to go but I really don't want to see a certain someone." She laughed and shook her head. "Anyway please do your best."

I was now staring at a blank canvas with no idea what to draw. Tohru poked her head in and I got inspired. "Tohru…sit there." I said pointing.

She sat in a stool and gave me a sweet smile. A few minutes of adjustment gave me a perfect pose to paint. Tohru left to get us lunch as I finished the portrait and I put it aside and pulled up another blank canvas. I began mixing paints and didn't pay much attention to the colors until I began to paint. I didn't notice Tohru as she came into the room and set down my lunch or when Mayu-chan-sensei came into view the portrait. I finished long after school was over. I stared at the finished picture and gave a small smile. Ama stared back at me, crouching and bearing her fangs predatorily at me. The painting was dark, browns and blacks with navy blue swirls in the background. I smiled and closed my eyes in pride. Lately Ama was becoming less of a separate person. We were finally melding into a single entity and it was making us so happy.

I looked out the window surprised to see the sun already setting. I covered the second portrait and stretched my tired muscles. The door opened to reveal Kyo-kun and Mayu-chan-sensei. Mayu-chan-sensei was shaking her head. "I thought I told you to leave hours ago."

I blinked at her. "I don't remember you saying anything to me."

Kyo-kun picked up the two pictures carefully and Mayu-chan-sensei hustled me out the door and into her car. "Shigure-san said there was a surprise for you at the house."

I gave them a smile. "It felt good to paint again."

Kyo-kun gave me a look that I couldn't interpret then laughed and poked my cheek. "You have paint here."

We got to the house in record time though Mayu-chan-sensei refused to come into the house and sped away quickly when she saw Shigure-san start for her car. "Ahh there you two are. Amaya-chan we have cleared out one of the old storage rooms for you. You have your own bedroom now." He said grinning and hustling me upstairs. "Naturally I will be sharing your room with you!" Kyo-kun kicked him back down the stairs. "I kid I kid. Kyo-kun, show her to the room." He left laughing hilariously at his joke.

Kyo-kun nudged open the last room in the upstairs hall and I found a room much like Tohru's. It had a bed and a desk and dresser but the bed covers weren't pink they were red rose patterned. I gasped happily and had Kyo-kun set the paintings in a corner. "This is beautiful."

"We need to hurry the ball is in less than an hour." Kyo-kun said giving me a smile.

I jumped. "You're right! I need to change!" I started to the closet but Kyo-kun grabbed my arm.

"Yuki and I are leaving in a few minutes so that you and Tohru can arrive in costume without us seeing you. But I wanted to say…I don't know who that man was earlier today but…if you ever need help, just call for me alright?" He touched my cheek shyly then ran from the room.

I sat at the desk thinking for a moment and the sound of the boys leaving spurred me to move. I was smiling as I washed quickly and stepped into my gown. I joined Tohru in her room to fix her hair and when we stepped into Mayu-chan-sensei's car we felt as if we were Cinderella's heading to meet our Prince Charming.

_iiiiiiii_

When Tohru and I entered the ballroom the first thing we noticed was that Ayame had made us enter at the top of a staircase as if we were Cinderella. Tohru and I blushed and made our way down the stairs trying to avoid looking at the people clapping. Mayu-chan-sensei came in behind us and scowled at Shigure-san who jumped up to walk her down the stairs. A cold chill came towards Tohru and I. Momiji-san and Hatsuharu-san were wearing costumes from Ancient Egypt and a little girl and boy who stayed close to each other were dressed as Jack and Jill. When we reached the bottom of the stairs Kyo-kun met us and took my arm. I took a moment to admire the shape of his calves in the tight boots and the breadth of his shoulders inside his shirt. My heart fluttered when our eyes met. He looked so handsome.

Kyo's mind was thinking along the same lines. He viewed the beautiful dress Ayame had designed for her and thought she had never looked more beautiful. Tohru stood on the other side of the stairs with the little girl leaning into her side as she waited looking up the steps. "You look…you look amazing." Kyo whispered softly.

I blushed and smiled shyly. "So do you. Dance with me later?" The dress was going to my head. I felt freer than I ever had before.

He hesitated, nervously I thought then nodded as a fanfare started and we looked up the steps. Yuki-kun and Ayame-san were the last to enter the room and we sang _Happy Birthday _as they descended the stairs. Yuki-kun glared at his brother but Ayame-san just laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "Happy birthday brother!"

I smiled as Shigure-san brought out the portrait I had done and presented it to Yuki-kun. "Amaya-chan painted this for you."

Yuki-kun studied the picture and his face brightened in a smile. "You did a wonderful job Amaya-chan. It's beautiful!"

I curtsied and when the music started Yuki-kun lead Tohru out to the dance floor to do a waltz. "Are you sad Kyo-kun?" I asked quietly.

"Sad? Why would I be?" He asked looking down at me.

"Tohru and Yuki…they seem to love each other." I said.

Kyo-kun studied the couple on the floor and watched as a few others joined in the dancing. Mayu-chan-sensei was dancing with a tall man whose hair covered one of his green eyes. She seemed so happy. The two children were dancing together and Hana-chan was dancing with a man who had silver hair. Uo-chan was talking with Ayame-san and laughing while Hatsuharu and Momiji joked with Shigure-san and another girl with black hair. "I'm not." He said and sounded startled because of how true it was. He gave me a smile then took my arm. "Let's dance."

We stepped onto the dance floor and Kyo-kun blushed as he put one hand on my waist and lifted my other hand into the air. We joined the flow of the dance with the others and I felt as if I was dancing on air. His hands tingled against my skin and when we moved it felt as if we were moving as one. I don't know how long the dance lasted but I didn't think it lasted long enough.

I danced the next dance with Yuki-kun who thanked me sincerely for the painting. I was startled when I realized he didn't know that he loved Tohru, he didn't know it yet anyway. After a round of dancing with every male in the room I learned a few things. The little boy was Hiro-chan and he was a brat but he seemed to love Kisa, the little girl who called Tohru sister. The man who had danced with Mayu-chan-sensei was the family doctor Hatori who was also a cousin. The man that had danced with Hana-chan was Kazuma, the man who adopted Kyo-kun.

"So you are the new girl who lives with Kyo huh?" Kazuma said giving me a kind smile.

"Well I live with them all." I said laughing.

"Kyo is very sensitive though he'd hate me for telling you this. His mother died when he was young and his father blamed him so I took him in." Kazuma met my eyes. "Kyo is very special. Try to always be kind to him." He said when the dance was over.

A crash drowned out the beginning of the next song as two people entered and knocked over a vase of flowers. Kyo-kun came up to me and took my arm leading me out to the terrace. "That was Rit-chan-san, another cousin, and Mii-chan, Shigure-san's editor." He led me to a bench and sat beside me on it.

"Are you enjoying yourself Kyo-kun?" I asked looking at him.

He shrugged. "I'd rather be at Dad's dojo sparring but I'm not bored really."

"Are you good at fighting?" I asked.

"One of the best at the dojo though Dad is the best fighter ever!" Kyo jumped to his feet suddenly pumped full of energy. His bracelet jingled and I touched the beads gently.

"Why do you wear these?" I asked and touched my own necklace when he flinched slightly.

"Sentimentality." He muttered and sat back down next to me. "We should be heading home soon. We've been here for a few hours already."

I stood and offered him my hand. "One more dance?"

He smiled at me and my heart flipped inside my chest. When he took my hand I felt my world shift. After today nothing would be the same again. We danced slowly, a modest distance between us but my skirts brushed against his legs and I was almost purring in enjoyment. "Who was that guy?" Kyo asked and I opened my eyes to see Kyo's concerned face looking down at me.

"He…he works for my father." I said looking away.

"Why was he looking for you?" He asked his hand flexing against my hip.

"Looking for me?" I said confused. _It had just been chance I ran into Mr. Mikage wasn't it?_

"The other day a man followed Tohru and you home, now a man tries to drag you to your father. Why does he want you?" Kyo-kun's face was worried.

"A man followed us home?" I asked upset. "My father knows where I live?" My voice broke on the last word. That was horrible. While father would not try to get at me while I was with my grandmother he would have no problem taking me from friends. He wanted my life to be hell and if he thought he could take me from the Sohma's he would try. And he would win because he was blood related to me and had precedence over friends who had offered me a place to live. I pulled from Kyo-kun's arms and wrapped my own around me. "This is bad." I swung around to stare out over the garden and my hair was slung over my shoulder. I was too distracted to worry about the back that was exposed and since we were outside in the dim light I didn't think the scars were visible.

"Amaya…where did you get those scars?" Kyo-kun asked and I stiffened before turning slowly to look at him.

I felt like a deer in car headlights; I couldn't run because it wouldn't help me but I didn't know what to do. Tohru knew but I couldn't face Kyo knowing what my father had done to me, or even what my mother had tried to do to me. I met his eyes and said slowly. "I don't get along with my parents."

Kyo-kun's eyes changed as I watched him digest what I had just told him. He growled softly and started into the main room but I jumped forward to grab his arm. "Don't say anything to anyone." I begged.

Kyo-kun took my hands into his and looked at me for a moment. "I'm going to tell Shigure-san. If you are worried about your father getting to you he needs to know how serious it is. I won't tell any of the others unless Shigure feels they need to know alright?"

My heart began to pick up with panic. This was how it started at my last school, someone found out and told someone else who told someone else and it kept going and going until no one at school would talk to me because the tale had been retold so many times its resemblance to the truth was long gone. I shook my head wildly, tears choking off my voice as I tried to tell Kyo 'no'. He was looking at me panicked and grabbed me by the arms as I swayed. I could feel myself passing out and I fought against it. I managed to stumble to the bench and sat with my head between my knees. _Calm down, it's alright. Kyo-kun is not like the others. He won't lie and he won't abandon you or try to hurt you. _

Kyo-kun came to me with Hatori-san at his side. "I think she got a little too excited." He said sitting next to me as Hatori-san felt my pulse and looked at my eyes.

"Something made her panic." Hatori-san said flatly. "What were the two of you talking about?" He glanced at Kyo-kun who looked at me.

"My…my father." I muttered. "He's after me." I choked out. _Tell them the easy parts and they don't have to know the hard parts yet. Just take it slow, _I thought taking a deep breath. Kyo-kun laid a hand on my shoulder gently encouragingly. "He hates me and I think he's trying to get to me." I noticed that Yuki, Tohru, Shigure, Hana, Mayu, Ayame and Uo were standing not to far away and they all came up with identical expressions of determination.

Yuki said what they were all feeling. "We won't let him."

I looked up at them all as Tohru sat on my other side and wrapped her arms around me. _If you knew the truth about me and how cruel my parents truly are would you still feel the same? Would you look upon me as a friend if you knew what I had inside me?_

_iiiiiii_

_I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I fought with myself to get it out cause I first wrote something else then decided to change it and then change it again lol. I had planned to make the ball something...more but it didn't fit with what was happening. I think I might have a second ball later. (ponders) anyway REVIEW!_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7 is here. Chapter 8 is almost finished too but I have more tweaking till that one comes out. Please review and thank you for those who do. Fore-warning, there is a rather sad part in this chapter. It had to be done though dont kill me!_**

**_iiiii_**

When we got home later that night Tohru followed me into my room to help me out of the dress. "Amaya, we'll make sure your father can't get to you."

I gave her a sad smile. "Unfortunately I think he'll find me eventually. You don't know him."

Tohru sat at my desk and studied me. "My mom said that sometimes it helps to tell people what you hide."

I stared at her and then kneeled at her feet and leaned against her legs. "I want to tell you Tohru but I am afraid."

Tohru stroked my hair like my grandmother used to. "It's okay to be afraid. But sometimes you lose things you want because you're too afraid."

I met her eyes and studied her for a moment before laying my head down on her legs and thinking about her words. _I lose things because of fear…my grandmother once told me that._

Tohru headed off to bed not much later with a promise that we could talk more tomorrow and I lay in my bed staring at the ceiling. When I fell asleep it wasn't to pleasant dreams, it was to the one memory I didn't know how to begin telling the others.

_**iiiii**_

_**Flashback (yeah yeah again)**_

_I was five at the time. Sometimes it's hard to believe that I remember that far back but the memory stuck in my mind. I was playing with my stuffed animals when my mother walked into the room. "Time for a bath sweety." She said smiling down at me._

_I went with her into the bathroom quietly, something about her was off and I didn't know what it was. Mom was humming as she filled up the bathtub and I sat on the toilet swinging my little legs. The amulet was casting little rainbows on the wall opposite me. I climbed into the tub and mom continued humming her song as I began to wash. I felt my mom's hands on my shoulders and I looked up at her. The happiness on her face was replaced by a blank expression. "Mom?" I asked curiously._

_For a moment she didn't do anything then she pushed against my shoulders forcing me down beneath the water. I couldn't breathe, I was drowning and I was going to die. I struggled against her but I couldn't get above the water. My head was beginning to fill with blackness and suddenly the pressure was gone. I surged from the tub coughing and sputtering. I could hear my parents talking. "I want her to die!" Mom was screaming._

"_So do I but it wouldn't help if we went to jail for murdering her!" He said shaking her. "We need to find out how to do it without getting caught." I realized then that they didn't know I was conscious, they didn't know I was listening to them plan my death. "We'll make her so miserable she'll run away or kill herself alright?" Dad said picking me up by my waist before throwing me onto my bed and slamming my door._

_I sat up and wrapped my little arms around my legs crying. _Mom and Dad wanted me to die. _I felt something uncurl within me and then I heard a voice inside my head. It was the day Ama became a separate person inside me._

'_If they want us to die, lets live just to make _them _miserable.' Ama said angrily._

_I nodded and crawled beneath my covers wiping my eyes. _I'll live…because they don't want me to.

**_iiiii_**

I sat up to feel hands on my shoulders again and for a moment I thought I was drowning again. I opened my mouth and screamed expecting to feel water rushing into my mouth but instead I heard voices calling me. "Amaya! Amaya what's wrong?" Tohru was the one holding my shoulders. I focused on her face and sobbed throwing my arms around her waist as I cried against her. Yuki and Kyo were standing beside the bed bewildered. Yuki had on a set of blue pajamas and Kyo wore loose cargo pants, my screaming in my sleep had brought them into the room without changing into clothes. Tohru stroked my hair and Yuki leaned against my desk waiting patiently. Kyo sat on the other side of the bed and hesitantly put a comforting hand on my back. I sat up and stared at him.

_**iiiii**_

_Kyo's point of view_

Amaya's face was streaked with tears and her eyes were wide with fear. But when she sat up and stared at me her eyes were different than normal. Yuki had moved to turn on the light and Amaya looked around the room. Yuki froze mid-step and Tohru sucked in her breath when they caught sight of Amaya's eyes. The pupils were slits…like what happened to me when I was angry. She stared at me and slowly her eyes returned to rounded pupils. She took in a shuddering breath and gave us a trembling smile. "I am sorry."

"What was your dream about?" Yuki asked. Our eyes met across the room and I shook my head. _Don't mention her eyes. _We agreed silently.

She looked down and studied her lap. "Tohru…Tohru told me that if you're afraid you should tell someone. So…I think that I'll tell you." She closed her eyes and gave a shudder. "When I was five," She sighed and Tohru moved to wrap an arm around her. "It's hard."

I leaned against the wall watching her and Yuki sat at the desk. _What could be so hard to say? _I shook my head slightly. _Like we were ones to think of something like that. Weren't we hiding things from her? _My bracelet jingled again and I looked at its red and white beads. _Wasn't I hiding the most?_

"When I was five my mother tried to drown me." Amaya burst out. I felt my heart stop in my chest for a moment. Then she continued and couldn't seem to stop: "My father saved me but…it wasn't cause he wanted me to live. I overheard what he said to my mother. He said that he didn't want her to go to jail for killing me. That they should make my life so miserable that I'd either run away or kill myself. After that my father began to whip me with bamboo rods. I was finally free when I was 12 and my grandmother rescued me but I had already lived with them for years and the damage they had done to me was permanent."

She stopped talking and seemed to be waiting for someone else to make a comment. Tohru was crying silently for the childhood that Amaya had had to suffer. I reached out and laid my hand over top of Amaya's. "When I was a child my mother commited suicide." She looked up at me shocked. "My father told me it was because she hated me, that she was miserable being my mother. I don't know if it was true or not but the rest of the family seemed to believe it as well."

Amaya's eyes filled with tears again and she leaned forward as if to hug me but she paused and slowly moved away. She gave us a smile and we took it as she was done talking. Yuki and I left while Tohru climbed into bed with Amaya to make sure the rest of her night was better.

Yuki and I looked at each other then made our way downstairs into Shigure's room. He was sitting up waiting for us. "So what happened?"

Yuki and I sat and for a moment didn't respond. Then Yuki began to tell Shigure what Amaya had confessed to them.

When Shigure was quiet and began to think over this I cleared my throat. "Her eyes changed. They looked like…well like my other forms eyes. With slitted pupils."

_**iiiii**_

_**Yuki's point of view**_

Shigure's chair fell back down on all four legs and he seemed to give us more attention. Then he shook his head and looked at me. "Can I speak alone to you for a moment?"

I nodded my eyes widened slightly at Shigure's reaction. His reaction made me think it was more serious then we had originally thought but Kyo left without complaint having the need to be alone.

When we were alone Shigure leaned his elbows on his desk and looked at me. "Ren called a few days ago and told me that the stars revealed a change in the curse. She said Akira had told her once that the cure to the curse was another cat creature. That when the two cat's fell in love the Sohma curse would be broken."

I was startled, Ren was Akito's mother, and Akira, Akito's father, had died long ago. "Are you sure?"

Shigure nodded, "I don't know if it's true but that's what she said. Do you think…Amaya could be a cursed cat?"

I stared at the table in front of me consideringly. "It could explain why her parents treated her the way they did. And why she stopped from hugging Kyo when he comforted her. It's possible. How do we find out?"

Shigure smiled. "We could hug her."

I frowned at him, "You just want to hug everyone don't you? What if hugging her doesn't change her or us?"

Shigure rubbed his chin. "That's a good thought. I guess all we can do is just keep watching her and see what happens. Is there a chance she and Kyo could fall in love?"

I looked at him, "I bet she could fall in love with him but could he fall in love with her? She hasn't seen either of his forms though so we don't know how she'll react."

Shigure nodded and I stood to leave. "We'll try something."

_**iiiii**_

_**Amaya**_

When I woke up the next morning I shook Tohru awake. She gave me a smile before heading from the room to dress. She seemed to realize that I didn't want to talk yet and was giving me time. I sat on the edge of my bed staring at the covered canvas in the corner before marching to it and ripping off the covering. Ama's smile seemed proud today. I had 'fessed up to some of my fears and most hated memories and they didn't seem to think less of me because of my family.

I sighed as I let the cover slip back down over the painting and dressed. As I changed I realized I was running out of clothing. My parents hadn't bought much and grandma couldn't afford any. I needed a job to pay for my clothes too. Suddenly it hit me. I'd work for Ayame-san then I could get paid and maybe make my own clothes! That decided I headed out to his shop.

When I arrived at Ayame's shop I was surprised how many people were there. Mine found me and took me to a private room to wait while Ayame finished up with a customer. When he breezed into the room he was dressed magnificently in red. "Amaya, my dear friend of Yuki, how can I help you?"

I grinned at him. "I want you to design some clothes for me."

"That is what I do best. What kind of clothing?" Ayame asked pulling out a sketch pad.

"I'm giving you free rein. You're the designer, make something that fits me." I said shrugging and smiling at him.

Ayame stared at me for a moment, studying me then began to draw. When he was finished he set the sketch in front of me. "This is a bit different from what I normally see you in but not too off. I would fit well on you. As you see the colored shirt is tight with white loose sleeves and a scoop neck collar. We'd make it in a green or gold shade. The skirt is about the same length as your school uniforms skirt so it's not an uncomfortable length. We'd find you some high heels that has ballerina laces to the knees in the same color as the shirt." He leaned back and pulled a notebook from a drawer and began to leaf through the colors till he found a leafy green he liked and noted the color on the sketch. "Come back tomorrow after school and we can begin."

I stood, "Oh…by the way Ayame-san. Can I work here?"

Ayame studied me still in his serious-business mode. "Can you sew?"

"Yes and draw and paint so I could paint pictures of some of your designs for the walls." I said. _Please Ayame-san I need this job._

"I saw the portrait you gave my dear brother Yuki so I know you can paint. When you come over tomorrow, you'll make your outfit as a test. If its good you can work here. Deal?" He said walking me to the door.

"Thank you Ayame-san!" I said and gave him a grin before heading back to the house.

Tohru was waiting for me in my room. "Oh good! I was afraid you'd be gone longer. This is your birthday gift from Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and I! And here is something that was left on the front porch for you."

I opened Tohru's present to find a picture of the three of them as well as Kyo and Yuki holding a 'Happy Birthday' sign. It was taken one day in class. I smiled at her. "Thank you." I said tears filling my eyes. I set the picture on the desk so that when I woke I would be able to see it." Tohru gave me a quick hug before running from the room.

I examined the box that Tohru had brought in and found nothing on the outside that gave me a hint. That in itself made me almost afraid to look but I opened it and bit back a scream as a dead kitten fell into my lap. I couldn't move as I stared at the small bloody body. Inside the lid of the box it said 'No more hiding'. It was in my fathers' handwriting. He was going to come find me. My heartbeat picked up until I felt as if it was going to burst from my chest. I expected to see my fathers face glaring at me and the scars on my back prickled with pain at the thought of him. I had to leave, had to get out! A knock on my door had me jetting to my feet. "Who is it?" I called out trying to hide the shaking of my voice.

"It's Kyo." I heard him say.

"Hang on a second!" I said trying to hide the squeak in my voice. I put the kitten back in the box and slid it under my bed and tied an apron around my waist to hide the blood stains on my pants. I opened the door and gave him a tremulous smile.

"What's up Kyo-kun?" I asked as he shoved something into my hands. I looked down at the box.

"It's a birthday present." He mumbled.

I opened the box and picked up the green bracelet. For a moment all I could do was stare at it. I forgot everything else, the kitten, my father, everything but the beautiful trinket. "Oh Kyo-kun! It's beautiful!" I breathed. I leaned forward and kissed his cheek quickly before looking away. "Thank you!" I closed the door as he turned bright red. I heard a small explosion outside the door but I was fighting the tears too much to be concerned. If only he hadn't given me anything. It would have made it so much easier. So much easier to leave but I have to leave.

**_iiiii_**

**_REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL LOVE YOU!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 **OoOoO this chapter is good lol. I know I know but it is. I got hit with a stroke of genius!!!

* * *

I opened the window to see the orange cat prowling around outside and muttering to himself. It almost made me smile but it didn't last as I grabbed the box to do what I had to do. I leapt from the window landing gently on the balls of my feet. The cat was puffed up and looked at me terrified. 'DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN!' He shouted.

I gave him another small smile, "You sound like Kyo-kun." He continued muttering but followed without any other remarks as I headed into the forest. I found a place far enough from the house and bent down to dig a grave for the kitten. The cat pawed at the box hissing at the coppery scent of blood. He managed to knock the lid off before I grabbed him and clutched him to my chest. His claws bit into my shoulder.

'What the hell?' He asked but I just put him as far from the hole as I could reach as I buried the kitten crying softly as the orange cat demanded answers.

I prayed and stood to leave. The orange cat dug its claws into my leg. I looked down at him with blurry eyes. "Daddy was sending his love." I whispered and left as the cat stepped away his jaw open with shock.

By the time I reached my room I had completely worked out my plan. I would go to Kyoto where a friend of my fathers lived and make my presence known. Hopefully then my father would believe I had gone from here and would leave these people alone. Maybe one day I could even come back here.

I called Ayame while I packed. "Hello Ayame-san! I need to reschedule our appointment I have to leave town for a few days."

"That's fine. Call me when you get back and when you do come bring my dear Yuki!" He laughed and hung up.

I sniffed as I changed into a dark shirt and pants. I tossed my bag beneath my window and clutched the bracelet Kyo had given me before crying my heart out. By the time I was calm it was just after dark and I grabbed my bag before jumping out into the night and sneaking away.

* * *

Kyo

Kyo was doing something he'd never done before. After grabbing a pair of pants from his room he went to where he remembered the garden being to seek out Yuki.

"You're not serious?" Yuki said standing and packing his gardening tools in a small shed he had built recently. It was beginning to get dark anyway so he wasn't upset with the interruption.

"Extremely. Her dad sent her a dead kitten." Kyo said. "What do we do? This guy is dangerous."

"I wonder why a kitten?" Yuki asked as if to himself then blinked rapidly as an idea came to him.

Kyo shrugged, "I am not sure. She knew why though." They started walking back together and Kyo had his hand shoved deep in his pockets. "So what do we do?

"Question her." Yuki said, "Maybe she'll tell us."

Kyo snorted. "She's terrified. She'd more likely…run…" He turned to meet Yuki's eyes and saw the same look in them. She was going to run away. They began to run as fast as they could. They slammed into the house and up the stairs leaving Tohru and Shigure to look up the flight after them.

"Shigure-san, do you know what's wrong with them?" She asked looking at him as he attempted to steal a bite of the food she was making.

Shigure shook his head and went upstairs after them. Amaya's room was the only open door and he stuck his head in with a grin. "Stealing kisses?" The next second he was on the ground with two angry boys standing over him.

"This is no time for your perverted jokes!" Yuki said angrily.

"Amaya has run away!" Kyo said turning back to the window and looking out desperately.

"Run away? What on earth for?" Shigure asked bewildered as he got to his feet.

"Her dad sent her a dead kitten!" Kyo said pointing outside. "I saw her bury it!"

Behind them they heard Tohru call out. "There's a mouse down here looking for something."

The three men all looked at each other. "Maybe it saw Amaya and came to tell me." The three of them hurried down stairs and as the door shut the cover on Ama's portrait fluttered to the floor leaving her angry, pained features bare to the room.

* * *

I stepped off the train and clutched my bag tightly. I was not very familiar with Kyoto but I knew where Mrs. Aski worked. She was my father's partner in Kyoto. I had slept fitfully on the train but I was to tense to be tired. I began walking as the sun began to rise behind me. I reached Takashi Incorporated's Kyoto location and hid around the corner of the building while I waited for my prey to arrive.

During the times I was awake I had come up with a plan. I would make sure Mrs. Aski saw me and make her believe I was a runaway in Kyoto. Mrs. Aski had been my fathers mistress while my mother had been on a stint of sleeping around. My mother always feared that the monster she birthed made her unappealing. I snorted, _mom births a baby that she thinks is a hideous monster and SHE feels unattractive and unloved? _That's what Mr. Mikage had talked of. He was one of her lovers. Mother had liked to flaunt them in front of me to reinforce her self-confidence and tell me that I would never have my own lovers.

I saw Mrs. Aski park and unzipped my backpack slightly before heading quickly across the parking lot in a path that would have me go by her. She wasn't paying attention to the teen striding down the street until we collided. I fell back onto my butt and my clothes spilled partly out of my bag. I met her eyes and saw the flare of recognition. _Gotcha! _I made my face show horror and fear before quickly pushing my clothes into the bag and ran back around the corner. I leaped over the wall separating the allies between the two office buildings and pressed my ear against the wood and waited. I heard her heels enter the alley way and then the sound of beeping as she dialed her phone. A second later I heard her husky voice purr into the phone. "Mr. Takashi darling. It's Kohana. I found something you might have lost…" At that point Mrs. Aski was out of range and I could no longer hear her.

I sighed and began to head back towards the diner I had noticed a few miles back. I entered and because it was just after work had started for most people there was one couple in the back corner, one waitress, and an old woman at the corner of the counter. I sat more towards the middle conscious of the older womans eyes following me.

The waitress was a bubbly young woman and she gave me a smile as she came up to me. "What can I get for you today?"

"Do you have any miso soup?" I asked smiling hopefully.

"Yes we do. Would you like tea as well?" She asked as she headed back into the kitchen.

"Yes please!" I grinned setting my bag at my feet.

The woman was still staring at me and I tried to give her a reassuring smile. Instead of making her look away she picked up her tea cute and moved to sit beside me. "Are you a run away?" She finally said.

I jumped startled at her blunt question. She was in her sixties at least and the lines in her face showed her age and pain. She looked as if she knew what I was going through by being out on my own. "Sort of."

"What are you running from?" She asked leaning onto the counter and looking at me.

I blew into my cup of tea thoughtfully. "The past…and the future."

"Two very different things." She said sipping her own tea.

"Yet they can hold the same problems." I muttered then thanked the waitress when she brought me my food.

"Want to talk about it?"

I shrugged giving her a crooked smile. "It's not that uncommon. My parents hated and rejected me. Now I'm afraid any new friends I make will do the same."

"I had a daughter once. She was wild; the top member of a large girl gang. I couldn't stand her behavior especially when she had been such a kind child. Eventually she ran away and I was glad. I never wanted to see her again at that point. But as the years passed I realized that I missed her. Without her my life was empty. The very things that I claimed I hated in her had been what kept me going. Determination, pig-headedness, guts…everything. I started looking for her but I never found her. I don't even know if she is alive or dead."

I gave her a smile. "I bet she forgave you. She is probably still alive."

She sighed. "I pray so everyday."

"What was her name?"

"Kyoko, but her gang called her 'the Red Butterfly'."

* * *

_Soooooo what did you think?? READ AND REVIEW!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 YAY!!! Let me know what you think!!

* * *

I left not long after that, determined to get to the other side of town. The woman, Mia, had told me of a shelter she and another woman ran for homeless teenagers. I had declined her offer of a ride but left a little hope with her. "I know of a girl who said her mother was named Kyoko. Her name is Tohru Honda, she lives in Tokyo."

She had promised to call her and fund out if it was her daughter. "What's your name? It can't be coincidence that we met."

"My name is Amaya." I said before I finally was able to get away. The city wasn't overly large but I was staying of the main streets to avoid cops and anyone that has already started to look for me. I didn't realize what a bad idea this was until it was too late.

I turned down a corner to see two boys standing at the far end of the alley and I suddenly felt scared. I paused and turned to go another way but there were three more guys coming at me from different directions. _Fuck! _I though clutching the strap of my bag closer. Then I shrugged trying to look nonchalant and kept going in the direction I'd originally headed in. As I reached the two boys they straightened to block my path. The five boys dressed in navy school suits with yellow stitching on their left shoulders.

"Where you headed little girl?" The one with the most elaborate yellow asked leering at me.

"The police station." I said thinking fast.

He seemed startled about my answer then glared. "Whatcha going there for?"

I met his eyes with a smile that I hoped was fierce. Inside I was shaking and terrified. The leader seemed dumb but that didn't mean the others were. "Cops ordered me in cause some bitch claims I stole her purse."

One of the boys behind me snarled. "Yeah right. Boss she's lying out her ass. Can we beat her up now?"

The boss shrugged. "I guess."

_Damn, _I thought turning to face the boy who wanted to hit me so bad. His ugly face grinned and he motioned for two others to grab my arms. I kicked out catching the guy directly in front of me in the nuts and as he doubled over I wrenched my arm free from the boss and he was yanked forward from my pull and I elbowed him in the eye. Two were down but three weren't. The ugly boy was the first to react. His fist caught my cheek and my head snapped to the side. He grabbed my free arm and wrenched it up behind me. "Hey now, that is not friendly." **(A.N. They only have her arms so she is not transforming) **

I spit out the blood from my bleeding mouth onto the face of the only one who was not touching me. He screamed in disgust and I used the distraction to kick out behind me getting the ugly ones knee. He grunted but didn't loosen his hold. It was then that I realized I was not going to get off easy. The boss reared up crying from his black eye and anger blazing from his healthy one. "Bitch!"

His fist caught me in the stomach and my breath went out in a rush. The next hit caught me in the other cheek. The third hit from one of the others to the back of my head was like a switch. My fear disappeared and suddenly I was furious. I felt my eyes change and suddenly the ground was much clearer. I growled and wrenched my arm free using the momentum of the pull to catch the boss in the same spot I'd hit him in earlier. This time he was knocked unconscious. The ugly guy yelled and moved to grab me in a bear hug and I leaned down and brought my foot up into his chin. The other three began to back down uncertainty. With their boss and best fighter down they were losing courage. I looked up and growled again and saw fear pass through their eyes when they saw the way my eyes had changed. One of them moved to grab my bag, determined if he had to run that he'd get something from it and I jumped forward punching him in the gut. His breath went out in a whoosh as the other two broke and ran.

I grabbed my bag and ran the other way. After a frantic search I found an open sewer and dropped into it hiding in a dry corner that was cut into the stone walling. I sat on my bag and seconds later my body collapsed under the pain and stress forcing me into my cat shape. There I sat crying for at least twenty minutes before my body transformed back. Dressing slowly and painfully I slipped a sweater over my shirt and pulled the hood over my face. I crawled out of the sewer and began walking slowly down the road. Frequently as I walked people who were able to see my face stopped to store. I wasn't in gang clothes so they were startled by the two black eyes and bloody cheek and lip.

I finally reached the way-house and a kind woman who I took as the land lady welcomed me and in seconds popped me into a room and into a tub. After a long hot soak I went down to the kitchen and sat gingerly at the table and watched the women bustle around.

"My name is Diana. I'm an American and have been living here for fifteen years now." She said stirring the pot of soup. "I bought this house when I got here expecting to get married and have a lot of kids but I found my true joy was giving kids who didn't have a home a place to live."

One my way down I'd taken the time to look around. The house was large. The downstairs had a living area, a library, a kitchen and a dining room and the two upper floors were all bedrooms and bathrooms. "How many people live here?" I asked timidly. This woman was charismatic and jolly. She looked like a younger Mrs. Santa Clause. She wasn't fat but rather hefty and cutely pudgy. Her chocolate eyes sparkled and she had long curly blonde hair.

"At the moment, five including me. Two boys, brother, and two girls. Watch out for Michiko. She is itching for a fight this week. She always gets angry on her period." Diana said setting a bowl of soup in front of me.

I met her eyes and saw understanding. "Can…can I use your phone?"

"Sure sweety." She said and handed me a cordless phone.

After a few rings I heard Shigure answer the phone, his voice curious. "And who in Kyoto is calling the Sohma house?"

My breath left in a rush. "I…I'm safe."

"Amaya-chan? Where are you? What made you leave?" He asked and I could see his face in my minds eye looking studiously interested.

"Something came up. I don't know when I can return home. Please…please tell everyone I'm alright." I said my voice cracking. I had only lived with them for a few weeks but already I thought of that house as my home. "Goodbye Shigure-san."

"Take care." He said then hung up.

I set the phone on the counter and stared at the chicken noodle soup. Diana had made. "Doing the right thing doesn't always feel good." I muttered swiping at my tears.

"That's because sometimes doing the right thing is going against your heart." Diana said sitting across from me. "I won't ask why you ran. Everyone runs at some point. But feel free to come to me if you want to talk."

I gave her a weak smile. "Thanks." I sighed and began to eat.

* * *

**Kyo**

Kyo picked up the cell phone Kazuma had recently got him when it began to ring. "Hello."

"Amaya yet called the house. The muse was right. She went to Kyoto. I tracked down the address from the phone number that the Caller ID showed. Got a pen?" Shigure said without preamble.

Kyo's heart pounded and he turned to Yuki and Tohru. "Write this down." He rattled off the address and half an hour later a cab dropped them off at a large house with a sign that simply said 'rooms'.

Tohru was wringing her hands. "Oh I hope this is the right place."

Yuki touched her shoulder. "If not at least we know she is in this city for sure.

Tohru nodded and Kyo studied the house quietly before striding up to the door and ringing the bell. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest while he waited for the door to open. _Was she here? _A short twelve year old boy opened the door slightly. "Yes?"

"Can we speak to your mother?"

The boy looked fearful and slammed the door. After a second another boy around their age reopened it. "I'm sorry. This isn't our house. It's a runaway home. You want to speak to Diana. Follow me."

Kyo looked at Yuki who shrugged and the three of them trouped into the house dropping their bags by the door. A girl sat hunched over at the table her black hair covering her face and neck as she napped on the cool wood. Kyo stared at her wonderingly, hoping it was Amaya but the bruising that showed through a few gaps made him unsure.

"Can I help you?" A blonde woman asked standing beside an oven. "Are you here for rooms?" Yuki cleared his throat and the woman winked at Tohru. "You got yourself some handsome boys with you. My name is Diana, how can I help you all?"

Tohru bowed as Kyo and Yuki blushed. "We're sorry for the intrusion Diana-san but we believe our friend might be here."

Kyo's eyes went to the black haired girl who'd flinched and buried her face further into her arms. "She ran away and we were worried so we've been trying to find her since. She should have run." He said gruffly.

Yuki nodded in agreement. "We promised to protect her. She should have trusted us."

"Maybe she didn't want you to get hurt." Diana said leaning against the counter as she set the timer on the oven. "Or maybe there's a secret you can't find out."

"My mother always said that a secret only hurts the one keeping it," Tohru said quietly. "That if you share it with others it becomes a bond rather than a pain."

Diana smiled. "That was a very smart saying. Sounds like someone grew up harsh." The front door opened and closed as another person came home. Two girls, one old and one young entered the room.

"I'm sorry Diana, I didn't know you had company." The older woman said as the girl grabbed an apple and ran upstairs after winking at Yuki and Kyo.

"It's alright. These kids are just looking for their friend." Diana said going over to hug her friend. "Kids this is Mia-chan, she runs this house with me and a dear friend."

The girl at the counter began to shake and muffled noises came from her arms. The other five in the room stared at her shaking shoulders. Kyo heard her rough words as her voice was thick, "I can't escape."

* * *

REVIEW PPL AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10...woot 2 chaps at once? I'm spoiling you!!!

* * *

Amaya**

I was laughing I couldn't help it. Kyo, Yuki and Tohru had found me and now Mia-chan was going to ruin my cover. Diana didn't know I'd run into Mia-chan and Mia-chan knew how I was dressed. _I'm screwed. _I thought laughing helplessly.

"What's funny?" Kyo asked suspiciously.

This just made me laugh harder and I pounded my fist on the table.

Diana chucked and shuffled back to the oven to peek at the food and Mia-chan sat across from me. "What is so amusing?" I waited for the bombshell but I couldn't stop laughing. "Amaya stop laughing!"

There was a sudden silence from behind me then I felt a hand roughly grab me and spin me around. I stared up into Kyo's angry face. I heard Tohru's gasp and Yuki suck in his breath but I heard another sound under that. Diana was picking her knife up from the counter ready to defend me from Kyos violent action. "Hey guys." I said trying to smile around my bruises. My right eye was almost swollen completely shut and my left wasn't much better.

Tohru touched the long cut on my cheek gently. "Oh Amaya…what happened?' Mia-chan got up and stood behind Tohru to see and she also gasped. I began to giggle looking at them. Until just now I had no idea how alike they looked.

"I met a few boys who wanted a fight." I said looking into Kyo's eyes. "I'm alright though."

"The hell you are! Have you seen your face?" Kyo demanded shaking me slightly.

I shook my head gingerly. "Tohru…may I introduce Mia…your grandmother." I said dragging the conversation away from me. It worked with everyone but Kyo. He continued to stare at me with so many emotions in his eyes.

Yuki and Tohru spun to stare at Mia-chan and Diana also began to laugh as she set the knife back down. Tohru met the eyes of the woman whose eyes were the same. "Grandmother?"

Diana finally got calmed down as everyone else gaped and turned down the oven before shooing them all into another room. As she passed me she gestured upstairs and nodded toward Kyo.

I gave her a small smile and looked back at Kyo. "Come on Kyo. I'll tell you everything." He followed me as I went up to the room I had been given. I sat on the edge of one of the twin beds and he all but fell on to the other never taking his eyes off my bruises. "The day I left I got a threat from my father. I knew he'd hurt you guys and I had to leave. I met Mia-chan this morning in a diner and after leaving I met up with a small gang. They decided they wanted to beat me up but I got all but two of them down for the count before the last ones ran. I still got beat pretty bad though. Then I made my way here." I said staring at the soft brown carpet. Kyo was mad, I could see it, hell I could understand it but I hadn't meant to hurt them, but there'd been no other way.

"Do you know how worried I was?" He said his voice harsh with anger as it lashed out. "Do you know what Tohru went through when she learned you were missing? And Yuki and Shigure?" He stood and gripped my shoulders painfully and forced me to look at him and his red slitted eyes. "Do you know how we felt searching for you, wondering if we'd ever find you?"

I began to cry, I couldn't help it. Kyo was mad and he deserved his anger but I had been to scared, so alone and finally so relieved that I'd get to see him. I pressed my fists to my face as he held on to my shoulder and began to cry. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I whispered brokenly over and over.

Kyo dropped to his knees in front of me and bowed his head against my knees. "Don't do it again." He whispered.

I learned something right then. Something that scared me and thrilled me at the same time. I'd fallen in love with Kyo in that moment. Seeing his worry and his anger and his concern for me had plunged me over the edge. I had little hope that we could be together with me being so…different. I wasn't sure I could be loved. Did I even deserve to be loved? I was a monster, monsters don't love or get loved. Maybe my family had been right, maybe monsters don't get to love.

A knock on the door made Kyo jump to his feet and go to open it. Yuki walked in and ran a hand over my hair as tears continued to fall from my eyes. "Kyo probably already yelled at you so I'm not going to but don't do this again." He said gently. "Are you coming home with us?"

I looked up at him and shook my head. "I came for a reason. I'm not done yet."

Kyo growled. "Are you stupid or something? You can't stay here alone."

"I won't be alone. Diana will take care of me." I said stubbornly. "I'm not going home yet."

"I'm taking Honda-san home." Yuki said loudly covering Kyo's next words. "Mia-chan is coming with us."

"Then I'll say goodbye to them. You all should go home but I'm not leaving yet." I crossed my arms and tried to look strong around my bruises, I think I only managed to look silly.

Yuki looked at the fuming Kyo. "Well stupid cat?"

"Shut up you damn rat! I'm staying." He exploded then marched out of the room.

Yuki followed and after a moment so did I. _Cat? Rat? I wonder why they have those nicknames. _Tohru and Mia-chan were talking quietly and never stopped until they hugged me goodbye. They piled into Mia's car and Yuki thanked Diana for her hospitality. "Sorry we caused such a commotion."

Diana patted him on the shoulder. "No problem. I'm glad Mia met her granddaughter. Now you better get going or they'll leave you behind."

Yuki nodded and bowed to her and waved to Kyo and me. After he left there was a cloud of silence. Diana pointed at Kyo. "You have clothes?"

Kyo jumped when she addressed him. "A small bag…" He said gesturing at his backpack by the door.

"You have the room across from Amaya's. Go throw your stuff in there and hurry down. Dinner is almost ready. Amaya yell downstairs and tell the boys to come up." She walked off not bothering to make sure we did as she asked but after a look at me from under his lashes Kyo grabbed his bag and ran up the steps. He was still furious.

I called down to Washi and Yasuo and by the time the three of us entered the dining room Kyo and the two girls were there. The girls were close to Kyo and flirting with him outrageously and he stared at them coldly. My heart wrenched at the sight of girls flirting with Kyo. But I couldn't blame them, Kyo was a gorgeous man: so handsome and tall and strong. I was staring at him when he turned to look at me. Something flashed in his eyes in reaction to my gaze and it made me wander over to him. "Hey Kyo." I said softly. The girls bristled at my interference and the short girl with spiky pink hair practically growled at me.

"Bitch we were talking to him." Apparently this was Michiko. When I didn't turn to look at her she grabbed my shoulder and wrenched me around to hit me but a hand caught her fist a few inches from my face. All six of us turned to look at Kyo.

"Don't try to hit her again." He said quietly letting her go and pulling me away. Diana began to bustle around and settled us all around the table before dishing a mixture of American and Japanese food.

I got a small bowl of miso soup, a few buffalo wings, a hamburger and some shougayaki. I rolled my eyes in joy as I ate. "Diana this is delicious!"

She gave me a smile as she ate her own food. "Thanks I love to cook."

Kyo was eating pretty much the same things I was with the addition of cheese on his burger and he nodded in agreement. "This is fantastic. I've never had American food before."

"You're missing out." Diana said biting into her burger.

Michiko looked up at me and gave me a tentative smile. "Sorry, it's my time of the month and I always get angry. I didn't know he was your man.'

I blushed and mumbled something before focusing on eating. Kyo choked on his food. He remained quiet though deciding not to make an issue of it. _He probably figures if they think we are going out they'll leave him alone._

By the time dinner was over everyone was laughing at each others stories. The girls and Diana went to the top floor where their rooms were while the brothers retreated to their room in the basement. Kyo and I stood outside our respective bedrooms staring at each other. I leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you for coming after me." I said before fleeing into my room.

I changed quickly into my pajama's and sat on the edge of my bed fingering my locket. Ama had completely joined back into me but sometimes I wish she hadn't. Being in that form, being able to be angry, though I was raised to view that form as ugly, I felt so free being able to run and actually go somewhere.

I sighed and opened the door to the hallway. I crept up the steps and out onto the roof. I curled up and stared up at the stairs. _Dad is never going to just leave me alone. He'll keep coming after me. But why? I am not bothering him, I just want to live my life. _I heard a door close behind me and turned to see Michiko walk out on to the roof. She plopped down beside me and look up at the stars too.

"My dad used to pimp me out to his co-workers." She said quietly.

"My dad beat me and my mom tried to drown me." I said feeling a connection to this girl.

She nodded, "You taking them to court?"

I jumped and looked at her. "Why would I do that?"

"The last guy my dad sold me to was an undercover cop. He brought me here and now my dad is in jail and I get every single penny he made off me." She said with a wolfish grin. "I am financially wealthy. Officer Douglas, he's American too, look at my fathers will. When he died I was to be given to his best customer."

"Ouch." I said and she grinned at me.

"But if I hadn't pressed charges against my dad I wouldn't have even gotten away. I'd still be in his control." She said fingering a ring on her right hand. It was a mans ring, large but fit down to her size.

"Are you saying I should go to court with my father?" I asked.

"I don't know. How about I call Officer Douglas and you talk to him about your situation he may be able to give you an idea what you should do." Michiko said and she looked eager, I wondered if maybe she hadn't fallen in love with her savior but I nodded at her smiling.

"Alright. I'll talk to him." I said and when she stood to go back in I followed.

* * *

**End Chapter 10!!!! REVIEW PPL**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 The next few will be up quick. I just have to type them up. GET EXCITED

* * *

Kyo**

Kyo was up late thinking about what to do. Amaya was obviously not going to leave. '_I came for a reason. I'm not done yet.' What is she planning? _He paced back and forth in front of his cracked window and listened to the sound of voices from the roof. He heard the upstairs door open and close as the two girls trooped back in and heard Amaya say goodnight as the other girl went into her room. He cracked his door open slightly and watched Amaya come down the stairs and go to her room. She had opened the door and gone in but when she turned to shut it she paused staring at Kyo's door. Kyo winced, _shit she sees me. _But after a moment he realized she didn't, she said nothing just studied the door before sighing heavily and shutting her own.

Kyo closed his door gently and flopped onto his bed. _Why was she staring at my door if she didn't know I was looking at her? _He closed his eyes to think but after his exhausting day he simply slipped into sleep.

**

* * *

Amaya**

I tossed and turned all night thinking about what Michiko said. By the time I got up for the day, I'd gotten about three hours of exhausted sleep. Diana had left out different fruits and cereals for breakfast and I sliced a banana and strawberries into a bowl of cheerios. I rolled my eyes in pleasure on my first bite. I sat at the table to eat and watched as the others came in grabbed things and left. Kyo came down as I finished up my food and when I started to stand he glared me back into my seat. "Good morning, Kyo-kun."

"Good morning. Now let's talk." He said snagging an orange.

"Talk about what?" I said opening my eyes as wide as I could around the swelling. It had gone down a lot but it was still slightly swollen and colored.

"What are your plans? You have some plan to deal with your dad. I want to know what it is." He said glaring at me.

""I just want to make him think I live here now. So he'll leave your house alone." I said simply.

"How are you going to go that?" He asked.

_Damn he's not going to let this rest. _"I'm going to send him a letter. The postal stamp will say what city it came from." I lied. Kyo glared at me. He knew I was lying. I could see hurt and anger in his eyes at my refusal to let him in on my plan but he said nothing more. I retreated from the room and snuck out the front door. I ran down to the far end of the street and then began walking back to Takahashi Incorporated. It was time to use the second part of my plan. Mrs. Aski had seen me and she had even called my dad. But I wanted to see if he'd come. I'd purposely worn very baggy clothing and pulled my hair up into a hat. I couldn't pass for a guy if someone knew who I was but most people take their first impressions. I had borrowed a pair of sunglasses from Diana to hide the black eyes and was comfortable that no one would now who I was.

I had an envelope tucked under one arm. It simply held a piece of paper saying; "leave me alone." I didn't think he'd listen but I had to try. After 30 minutes I stood outside the building. I passed gazing up at it then swaggered through the entrance. The receptionist frowned at me but I just kept going up to her desk.

"Can I help you?" She asked in a prissy disapproving voice.

"Yeah, some chick outside gave me some money to deliver this." I said dropping my voice enough to sound like a prepubescent boy; I even threw in a few fake cracks.

"Deliver it to whom?" She asked taking the envelope.

"Takahashi himself." I said waiting anxiously for her response.

"He'll be in town tomorrow." She said again in her prissy tone. "I'll give it to him then."

"Don't matter to me when he gets it." I said and swaggered out.

I walked a street over before pulling off the sunglasses and ducked into a doorway. I stuffed the hat and glasses into a pocket and yanked off the sweater, tying it around my waist. When I left the alcove I swung my hips, trying to make my walk as different as before.

I didn't think the woman had set anyone to follow me but I wasn't taking any chances. I was right by the diner when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into an alley. My breath went out in a whoosh when I was slammed into the wall. Over half a dozen boys in blue uniforms and yellow markings stood surrounding me. The two closest to me were the boss and the ugly boy. Two of the other boys held onto my arms keeping them out at my side.

"You thought you could just fight us and get away easy?" The boss said his voice squeaking. I could tell he did not want to be here but his position in the gang was in danger.

"Well, I thought you might be smart enough to stay away. I mean I had hoped your brain wasn't as damaged as your face." I said smiling at him sweetly.

He pulled his hand back to hit me but one of the tall boys in the back grabbed his wrist. The boy was slick with a slimy look when he smiled. "Don't ruin the fun so early." He said and stepped closer to me. "Lets see if she has anything as good as that mouth." He leaned in close and sniffed the air around me.

"I have a pretty good kick." I said and shot my foot out. _Nasty! He totally wants to rape me! Soooo not happening! _He dodged just barely and the boys holding my arms moved so they were standing on my feet. I felt anger boiling in my chest and closed my eyes against the change.

"Undress her boss!" One in the back called.

"Yeah, maybe if she pleases us we won't beat her up too bad." Another chimed in laughing.

The ugly one grinned. "Yeah let's see that sweet skin."

_Oh they are so gonna die. _I thought when I felt a hand grab my shirt. The hand pulled it hard making the buttons fall from the holes revealing my chest. My breath began to come and harshly but I tired to hold onto my temper. "You're making a big mistake." I said quietly. One of them back handed me and ripped the shirt off fully. My eyes snapped open and I began to growl. "A big mistake." I said and went limp. The two holding my arms didn't expect it and they dropped with me at the perfect angle to smash their heads together. They staggered back and I took the opportunity to bash their heads together again and they slumped, unconscious. The last five were staring at me shocked then all but the boss rushed me. He decided to run.

The tall one was closest and when he grabbed my arm, I swung my foot over it and kicked him in the side of the head. He fell to his knees but didn't let go of my arm. I saw the other three coming and cursed because I wouldn't be able to dodge held in place as I was. I kicked the first in the stomach and closed my eyes against the punch I could feel coming.

I heard it hit flesh but I didn't feel it. I continued to hear the sound of scuffling and opened my eyes to see Kyo-kun beating the boys to a pulp. He turned to me at the same time that the guy holding my arm lunged up and placed a blade against my throat. I stilled my slitted eyes narrowing angrily. Kyo-kun froze, his eyes fixed on the boy. His eyes also looked as if the pupil had changed but I didn't have the leisure to study them.

"Let her go…" Kyo said his voice hot with rage.

"Not until I get the skin promised me." The boy said calmly.

"I never promised you anything!" I growled fiercely a thin trickle of blood run down my throat.

"My mother did." He whispered in my ear and licked it. I stiffened angrily. "After all your father promised her his."

I paled, "Aski…"

He chuckled. "We'll meet again." He said and shoved me forward. I stumbled and almost collided with Kyo who reached out to catch my shoulders. By the time I straightened he was gone.

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW OR NO POSTS!!! pouty face pwease? 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

* * *

I turned away from Kyo and yanked the sweater that had been on my waist over my head as I stepped over the unconscious gang members. When I turned to face him he grabbed me by the wrist and began dragging me behind him as he stomped back to the house. I stumbled along behind him and up the steps before he thrust me into my room and followed me in slamming the door closed.

"What the hell were you doing?" He yelled grabbing onto my shoulders and shaking me. "Every time I turn around you get into trouble!"

"I had gone to check something out and I got grabbed by the same gang that beat me up before." I said wrenching out of his grasp. "I didn't go looking for them!"

"It's time to stop lying to me. Let me in on your plans. I want to help you!" He touched my bruised cheek gently and gazed at me pleadingly and angrily. "Please."

I sat heavily on the bed and stared at my hands blindly. "I'm forcing my dad here. I want him to think I'm out of Tokyo. I might face him but I'm hoping to avoid that." I confessed quietly.

"Who is Aski?" He asked sitting on the bed across from me.

"Mrs. Aski was my fathers mistress for a while. I 'accidentally' bumped into her my first day here and she called my dad to let him know I was here."

"How do you know?"

"I heard her do it." I said shrugging. "Apparently that boy was her son and she had told him if he could get a hold of me for her and my father, I was…his." I said angrily. "I'd like to meet him again without his buddys around."

"His?" Kyo growled ignoring my threat.

"You heard him, his mother promised him 'my sweet skin'." I said clenching my fists. "Not like my skin is all that sweet anyway." I muttered.

Kyo flinched but said nothing. He was about to when someone knocked on the door briefly before bursting in. Michiko breezed in followed by a tall handsome American who closed the door quietly behind him. "Hello!" Michiko said happily pulling the man forward. "This is Officer Timmy Douglas."

I stood and shook his hand. "My name is Takahashi Amaya and this is Sohma Kyo. Thank you for coming."

He shook Kyo's hand before pointing at my eyes. "Michiko said your dad abused you, those from him?"

I shook my head. "I had a run in with a local gang."

Kyo grabbed my arm. "Take a look at her back."

I stiffened. "Kyo-kun…" But he refused to bend and I turned around and lifted the sweater from my back. Michiko kissed in sympathy and Officer Douglas touched one of the scars gently. "My dad did these."

"How long ago?" He asked when I lowered my sweater and turned back to him.

"Over two years." I said running my fingers over my locket.

Timmy sat on the far bed and Kyo sat on the floor by my feet. "I'm not going to sugar-coat anything." He warned. "I got a judge to let me see your parents will. They left nothing to you."

I shrugged, "I never thought they would but then we didn't ever have much."

Timmy shook his head. "They lied, they are one of the wealthiest couples in Japan. If you took them to court you could get billions of dollars."

I gaped at him, "What? But growing up I….we…"

"They never let you know so if it came to it you wouldn't know that you could get something. It might be hard to prove that your father gave you those scars however if you can, you would get all of their money and they would go to jail. Even if they only went to jail for twenty years, by the time they got out they would lose all of the social standing they gained over these years."

Kyo shifted bringing one leg up. "He started threatening her again."

"In what way?" Timmy asked looking down at him.

"He sent her a dead kitten and he is the one orchestrating the gang violence on Amaya." Kyo said ignoring my look.

"He probably realized how much he stands to lose." Timmy said. "If your dead there would be no lawsuit and if you run enough the judges will believe you were a troublesome kid and not listen to you."

"Do you think I should take them to court?" I asked peering at the bracelet on my wrist.

"Yes." He replied simply.

"I don't think he'll just stop harassing her just cause she takes him to court. I think it will make him worse." Kyo said into the quiet.

"That is a risk." Timmy said.

I clenched my fist. "He won't leave me alone either way. But I'm tired of running and being afraid. Lets do it. Get me money for my future and put them in jail."

"Go girl!" Michiko cheered.

"It will put everyone at risk." I said looking down at Kyo. _I want you safe. _I tried to say with my eyes. He stared at me hard telling me he was staying.

"We'll stick with you." Michiko said giving me a grin.

"Once we get this ball rolling I'll move in until its over." Timmy said standing up. "I got to go warn mom though." He waved as he left the room.

"Mom?" I repeated.

"Didn't I tell you? He's Diana's son." Michiko said flitting out the door after him.

Kyo touched my arm gently and I looked down at him. "No more running."

_No…I can't run anymore. _"No more running." I repeated then covered his hand with mine before gripping the locket hard. "Kyo I want to tell you something. I'm…not normal."

Kyo smiled a sad smile and touched his bracelet, "I'm not either. You have no idea how different."

"I care for you Kyo," I said and placed my fingers over his mouth to keep him from talking. "I care for you very much but I can't be with you, I don't deserve it." I stood and headed to the door. "If you want to go you can."

Kyo stood slowly and came close to me. He took the locket in his fingers and opened it. "Is there someone else? Is there another person you love? Was it because of your parents?" He asked. I nodded at the last and he punched my arm gently. "I'm not your parents. You're free to care for whoever you want. If one of us is undeserving its me."

He walked out and I closed the door behind him and sat heavily on the ground staring at the door unseeing. _I want to love you Kyo-kun! I want to be able to kiss you and be yours! When this is over…I'll tell you everything. Then _you _can decide._

* * *

At dinner Diana and Timmy made a plan. I had learned she'd had a child when she moved here and that had been part of the reason she never found a husband but she wasn't bitter, you could see that she loved her son very much. "If they have the gang on their side there is a chance they'll do gang war style and kill us all." Diana said cheerfully.

"Could they get away with that?" Washi asked.

"In a normal home no, but in a home for 'troublesome runaways' yes." She said using finger quotations.

"We'll be ready for them." The other girl, Hana said fingering her knife.

"Yep." Timmy said smiling at her and Michiko. "You two still got connections?"

Michiko grinned and Hana laughed. "Yeah and plenty of my girls would like to take a crack at that specific gang." Hana said making a cross on her collar with her pinkies in the sign of her gang.

"Excellent, bring a few in for a few weeks." Diana said rubbing her hands together.

"You don't have to do all this for me." I said feeling my heart fill at their support.

"We want to." Diana said giving me a smile and a look that told me to shush.

I said nothing more. Kyo seemed to be brooding and I went upstairs quietly. Once I had closed myself in my room I gripped the locket tightly before unclasping it and letting it fall to the floor. I bent over as my body began to change, the bones breaking and resetting. I gasped in pain as my body shifted forms and in the distance I could hear a phone ring.

* * *

Review. Sorry for the wait, the last review made me angry. After reading 11 chapters the reviewer told me it was unoriginal. Made me want to drop the story. But I like my story and I know others do so I am continuing for them.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!

* * *

**

Kyo

"Hello." Kyo muttered into the phone.

"Hello stupid cat. I have something to tell you!" Yuki said his normally monotone voice excited.

"What?" Kyo snapped.

"We went into Amaya's room to search for information on her father and we….found one of her paintings." Yuki said. "We're faxing you a copy."

"Alright bye." Kyo said hanging up. He heard soft sounds from Amaya's room and her window open. He moved across the hall to listen but heard nothing within. He shrugged and headed down to Diana's office space. He found her within and returned her smile with a nod. "Hello."

She set her glasses on her desk as the fax began to run. "Timmy just went upstairs. He called his judge friend and he is starting the process. Amaya will be in court before the end of the week most likely. Is she okay?"

Kyo shrugged. "I don't know. Can I ask you something?" He blushed slightly and looked away.

"Sure." She pushed out the chair on the other side of the desk with her foot. "Have a seat."

"Amaya…she told me that she cared for me but that she was undeserving of it. Why would she say that?" He asked getting angry. "She's smart, beautiful, strong and kind." His blush increased and he dropped his chin.

"Have you told her that?" Diana asked. He shook his head. "Then probably no one else ever told her it either. We know her father abused her, but there is more than just physical abuse. He probably told her she was ugly over and over until she believed it."

Kyo nodded understanding. "What do I do?"

"Unless you are willing and able to love her back do nothing. It will only cause her more pain." Diana said and turned to grab the fax. "This is a good painting." She said studying it closely. "I don't know what the creature is but its good." Kyo's ears perked at the word creature and he leaned forward to peer over her shoulder.

His true form stared back at him. His heart began to pound painfully and he stared at the cat creature's face. It wasn't him. The form was different, more gentle and feminine. "Oh my god." He muttered and ran from the room. He slammed into Amaya's room to find it empty. _Where is she? Did she run away again? _He began to search the room and found that she hadn't taken anything with her and the locket she always wore sat on the dresser. _That painting…who was it? It wasn't me so who and how did Amaya? _He heard movement at the window behind him and he spun around to look but there was nothing there. He felt like someone was there though so he began to stalk towards it and shoved his head out the window and looked down.

**

* * *

Amaya**

I lay flat on top of the roof peering down at Kyo's head as he peered out at the darkness. _Damn! What was he doing in my room? _The feeling of freedom from being in my true form without any fear and anger guiding it was fading at the thought of discovery, especially Kyo discovering it. I saw Kyo duck back into the room and my ears heard him dash up the stairs to come check the room and I leapt down and swung into the room. I grabbed the locket and quickly fumbled it on with my claws before grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my human body. I smiled at the clink of the bracelet, it had enough give that it stayed with me whatever form I had. I clutched the towel closely as my door burst open again and I let out a little scream. Kyo stood in my door frame breathing heavily with those slit-ed eyes again. _They are so familiar to me…_

He stared at me startled and stuttered. "Where…where were you?"

"In the bathroom! I was about to take a bath!" I said blushing at the heat of the stare on my collar.

Kyo's eyes were focused on the stretch of skin above the towel. "Oh." He shook his head. "We need to talk."

"We already talked Kyo." I said sadly turning away.

"This is about something else." He said coming in and closing the door.

"Can it wait until after my bath?" I pleaded. _By then he may forget anything he might have seen._

Kyo stared at me silently then nodded, "fine," and left.

I hurried into the bathroom and quickly washed before submerging myself in a tub of hot water. _I wonder what he wants to talk about…something to do with that guy maybe. _After a while I got up and went into my room quickly changing into a shirt and PJ pants.

I opened the door to see Kyo leaning on the wall across from my door with a piece of paper in his hand. "What would you like to talk about Kyo?" I asked then our heads jerked to the stairs at the sound of glass breaking.

A girl's voice rose in a battle cry as Kyo and I darted for the stairs. Hana and another girl we'd never seen before were locked in combat with three of Aski's gang boys and more were trying to come in through the window. Kyo grabbed my arm as I started forward and he shoved me toward the stairs. "Get Timmy and Diana!" He said and turned to help in the fight.

I stumbled up the stairs screaming their names and was rewarded with not only them but Michiko and three more strange girls. When I saw them coming I ran back down the stairs, one boy was trying to get up them and I jumped from the step I was on my feet connecting with his chest. Thanks to the cat in me when he hit the ground I was still standing on his chest. I felt one of his ribs crack under my feet but I had come face to face with a kid with a knife on my left. I held out my empty hands but he just chuckled and charged at me to meet a foot in the side of his head. Michiko gave me a grin then she and her girls let out the same battle cry as they jumped into the fray. Aski saw me and charged but stopped a few feet away as Timmy raised his gun and shot up into the ceiling. Everyone froze except Kyo who moved back to my side his eyes still the same slits. I felt my own eyes become slits as I saw the blood running down his cheek.

Aski kept coming forward and halted before me. "We want her. Give her to us and we will leave you alone."

Kyo growled and Aski flicked him off. In response Kyo grabbed the middle finger and calmly broke it. Aski screamed in pain and his gang hissed though could not move. "I want him arrested for assault!" He cried cradling his hand.

"I didn't see anything and if you guys don't want to be charged with breaking and entering AND assault neither did you." Timmy said scowling at the cowards. "Now why do you want her?"

"Her father gave her to me." Aski said seriously believing it.

"I am not his to give!" I said laughing. "I belong to ME!"

"Your dad told me special things happen when you remove that locket." Aski threatened. "Shall we see?"

I brought my foot up connecting hard with his nuts. His hand reached for my throat but I caught it and bent his broken finger back farther as he screamed. "Tell your mother to tell my father I'll see him in court." I pushed him back into his friends' arms and they ran out the front door that one of Michiko's friends held open. Outside it had begun to pour.

Diana went to Hana and her friend who had a fair share of cuts with a medical bag and began to patch them up. "Timmy, get wood from the basement to board up that window." Timmy headed downstairs and I gave Kyo a small smile before turning to Michiko.

"Thanks for that save." I said clapping her on the back.

"No problem!" She said winking at me. "Like we said, we wanted to get back at that gang for a while. Though Kyo-san was amazing!" She said turning the wink on him.

He just looked at her before cocking a finger at me and pointing up the stairs.

I gave Michiko a shrug at the curious look she gave me and went up the steps. Kyo was close behind me and when I reached my room I saw the paper he had dropped in the rush to get downstairs. My breath stopped and my heart skipped a beat. It was my true form, the painting I had done. _Why did he have a copy and why…_I saw his face as mine showed the panic I felt and he reached for me and I darted up the stairs. I hit the roof door and fell out on to the now wet roof and slid out into the open space. Kyo was right behind me and stood over me. _No where to run…_

* * *

_And it comes to this! It is time...or is it? Will I be mean and throw in a memory or will I have the discussion now? Review and let me know which._


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

* * *

I looked up at Kyo terrified. _How_ _did he get a hold of that? _"Kyo-kun…"

"What is it that frightens you about this?" Kyo asked striding over to me.

I shook my head unable to answer. He grabbed me by the arms and jerked me to my feet heedless of the water that poured down on us. "Kyo-kun please!"

"No. You will listen to me!" He said and shook me. "You've hidden a secret from me, from all of us since we met you. Time to fess up."

"Why should I?" I said fighting back. "It will make things worse."

Kyo grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. "Please." He said quietly, almost desperately.

_Fine, maybe it's better this way. If I can't love him, why not make him leave. _I gave up and grasped the chain of my locket.

"Oh no, Amaya. You shouldn't do that." A voice floated from the top of the fire-escape.

My eyes widened in terror as I spun around. _It was him! _My father stood on the roof edge holding an umbrella to keep him dry in his left hand and a cane in his other. "Father…"

He looked at Kyo dismissively. "Leave boy."

Kyo moved me behind him and growled at my father. "I don't think so."

"You don't know her boy." Her father said still smiling pleasantly as he moved a bit closer. "She's not worth protecting."

I felt like my stomach was kicked in, though I knew my father hated me, hearing him tell someone who was a complete stranger to him that I wasn't worth protecting hurt.

Kyo growled again and moved more in front of me as my father crept closer. "She may not be to you but she is to me." I looked up at him shocked and happy. He thought I was worth protecting?

"You haven't seen the real her." My father said finally stopping a few feet in front of us, he didn't look at Kyo as he talked he looked at me. "The ugly, evil her that she hides from everyone."

My eyes narrowed. "I may be ugly but the evil one here is you!" I said pushing past Kyo.

My father looked at me with disgust. "I am not evil. You're just nothing more than a disgusting thing that came out of your whore of a mother." He said and took the last step and slapped me across the face.

Kyo lunged for my father but I beat him to it lunging at him and slamming my hands into his shoulders so he landed on his back. I raised my fist to punch him but paused, if I left a mark on him that would hurt my case against him it would make it look like all my beatings were self-defense…I paused too long and my father brought his cane up and slammed it into the side of my head sending me flying off and rolling across the roof. Kyo had jumped back when my father went crashing down and tried to get to him after he hit me but he held the cane up defensively as he got to his feet. "She isn't worth it boy. I'll see you guys another day." He said and ran.

Kyo came to me as I struggled to stand past the dizziness in my head. "Damn it." I muttered holding a hand to the bleeding gash.

"Let's get you inside." Kyo said trying to pull me toward the door.

"No." I said quietly. I stepped away from him and moved my hand to my locket. "You wanted to know my secret and my father told you I wasn't worth protecting, he says this because of my secret." I said staring him in the face. "You want to know. I can see the need for an answer in your eyes."

"I do, but I also want you to be alright. I think you're worth protecting." He said stepping close, "and nothing your father says is going to change that."

"It doesn't matter what he says." I said shaking my head. "It's what I am." I unclasped the necklace and the world seemed to slow down as it fell to the ground. I felt my breath go out in a rush of relief. The burden was gone. A tear trickled down my cheek as I began to change; _will you still be here Kyo? When I am in my other form will you stay with me?_ The chain hit the ground and tinkled.

When I was in my true form I stood there on all fours eye to eye with Kyo waiting for him to say something. He stared at me with wide eyes, but there was no fear in them, only astonishment. He reached a hand out to me and rested it on my cheek as if to see if I was real. "This is…unreal." He muttered and moved back a step and grabbing his bracelet. "Amaya…this is…amazing." He said giving me a true smile for the first time. My breath caught at the beauty in his smile and the unadulterated joy shining through.

"Why Kyo?" I asked, my voice confused. "Why is it so wonderful to you?"

* * *

**I am not evil. I just can't figure out what to have him do. Does he reveal or does someone start up the stairs making it impossible for him to do it as he tries to hide her. Does she understand his joy or think he is just crazy? I haven't figured it out yet.**

**REVIEW**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Chapter 15 FINALLY right? LOL Read and Review_**

* * *

Kyo reached for the locket and put it around my neck still smiling at me and moments after I tugged my clothes back on Michiko and Timmy burst out onto the rooftop.

Timmy came over and touched the blood dripping down the side of my head. "You alright? We saw your dad running down the street and realized he probably had been up here."

Kyo nodded reaching out and grabbing my hand when I tried to walk inside my eyes burning with tears. "She didn't fight back. Though I think she should have."

Timmy wiped the blood from my cheek with a handkerchief and smiled at me. "That was a good idea."

Michiko wrapped her arms around me. "Kyo get her into a hot bath. She needs it."

Kyo smiled at her slightly. "I will." And tugged me behind him as he went into the house. He led me to the bathroom and ran warm water into the tub as I stood shivering in my wet clothes. "Amaya…" he said quietly and leaned forward close to my face. He kissed my cheek softly and I froze as tears slipped from my eyes. "You are not evil, you are not ugly." He said peeling the wet clothing from me and lifting me into the tub, blushing darkly.

"How can you say that? You saw me." I whisper brokenly bringing my arms up in a barrier over my chest.

"I saw something wonderful." He said and stood. The bathroom was large but seemed small as he removed the bracelet on his arm and changed. I stared in shock at the cat creature that crouched in front of me and burst into tears. He managed to get the bracelet back on and leaned over the side of the tub to touch my cheek gently. "Amaya?"

"Oh Kyo!" I said smiling and wrapping my arms around him. For a moment I felt a joy in the feeling of his chest against mine but it ended in cat screams as we turned into cats and fell into the tub. He was the orange cat I'd seen at Shigure's house and the knowledge that we had been so close and kept missing each other was frustrating. (**A.N. She is not a member of the Sohma Zodiac so when she hugs the males of the Zodiac she does change**)

Later that night I lay in my bed with Kyo in the other bed across the room. "Kyo?" I said tentatively.

"Yeah?" He said opening his eyes to look at me.

"Does this mean that the curse can be broken?" I whispered.

"I believe so. We'll have to talk to Shigure and Hatori. I think they would know more than any one else." He stretched out an arm to me and I touched my fingers gently to his across the space. "We'll figure something out, Amaya."

I squeezed his hand and closed my eyes to sleep. When I woke the sun was shining in the window and Kyo was sitting in front of the door with his phone in his hand. He closed it not long after I sat up and gave me a wide smile. "Shigure and Hatori are on their way. Timmy said that a judge is dropping by later to talk to you."

"A judge?" I repeated sitting up and wincing as my head started to pound.

"Yeah, he wants to see you and talk to you to see if there is good reason to go against your parents." Kyo moved to sit at the bottom of my bed and hesitantly touched the side of my head. When I winced he dropped his hand. "Want me to get you some medication?"

I nodded gratefully and slowly laid back down while he left the room. I opened my eyes to see the room spinning. "Kyo?" I called out.

Diana stuck her head in the door. "Something you need?"

"I think…I might have a slight concussion." I said trying to focus.

"That's not good. Kyo said that Hatori was almost here, he is a doctor. I'll send him up immediately." She went into the bathroom and got a cold damp cloth for my head. "For now try not to fall back asleep."

I nodded slightly and bit my lip against the wave of nausea. "Try to keep Kyo from freaking out."

Diana chuckled, "Men _always _freak out."

I watched the ceiling spinning above me and thought about the previous night. Kyo was a cat creature too, not only that but he was the orange cat. The rhyme that her grandmother had taught her seemed all the more real and the cure more likely. But how would we be able to break this curse? It was more than us meeting or when I hugged him, we wouldn't have changed. What makes Kyo think Shigure and Hatori would know anything about the curse? I sat up quickly and made the room spin even faster and leaned over the side as I threw up in the trash can between the two beds. I felt cool hands on my forehead and the back of my neck, when I sat back I saw Hatori looking at me with Kyo being held back by Shigure at the door.

"I would ask you how you're feeling but I can tell it's not good." Hatori said pulling out a stethoscope.

"I'm alright. I just sat up too fast." I murmured as Shigure let Kyo go and picked up the trashcan. "I think I may have gotten a concussion."

Hatori examined the bruise on the top of my head. "It's a possibility." He took the Tylenol from Kyo and handed it and the glass of water to me. "This should help, it doesn't look to serious."

Kyo glared at him then his eyes lit up. "As a doctor could you examine wounds and testify in a court whether they were self-inflicted and the age?" At the strange looks he got from the others he growled. "I've been talking with Timmy."

Hatori stared at him a moment later then his eyes shifted to me. "I could." Then he looked back to Kyo. "What is it you two are hiding?"

My eyes dropped. I didn't mind Kyo knowing but I wasn't sure I wanted his family to know. "My father used to beat me, I have scars on my back."

Hatori looked at Kyo, "That's not it."

Shigure nodded. "To get both of us out here it must be more. Unless you are going to tell us you got this fabulous woman pregnant!" He gasped and pressed his hands to his cheeks dramatically.

Kyo snarled and turned to Shigure. "That's not it you pervert!"

Timmy walked in a moment later and grinned at Kyos angry face. "Family business?" They shook their heads and Kyo sat down at the edge of the bed by me. "The judge is here."

Timmy took Shigure out at Kyo's request but Hatoti and Kyo stayed with me while I talked to the judge. I re-explained the events of my childhood and turned around letting Hatori and the judge look at the scars. I felt cool hands on my skin and heard Hatori talking. "They are wide range of age and depth. This one," he touched one of the worse of my scars, "is probably over ten years old and was caused by a long hard object." He touched another, "this one is about eight years old and as you can see at this end, looks like there was metal attached to what hit her." Kyo sat in front of me and looked in my eyes. I could see the pupils were slits and he was breathing harshly with anger. I blinked away my tears and smiled at him. Hatori pulled my shirt back down and moved my hair aside to show the judge. "This was given last night and according to this boy, done with a cane."

The judge wrote his last note and met my eyes. "What were all the things that your father beat you with?"

"Bamboo sticks, belts, occasionally he would throw things at me." I said quietly. I felt Kyo running his hands up and down my back gently in comfort. "My mother tried to drown me in the bath once and chased me with a knife."

"Well, I can say for certain that I will take the case. No matter how rich or powerful someone is, they cannot get away with doing this to a child. I'll need you all to take pictures of the scars and that head injury. Have them in my office tomorrow." He said and walked from the room.

Hatori, Kyo and I all looked into each others eyes. That meant that within a few days…I would be in court with my father.

* * *

**_Not cured yet but hopeful and the closing with the father is coming. _**

****

**_REVIEW_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

* * *

"I'm being sued?" Mr. Takashi said staring in shock at his secretary.

"You and Mrs. Takashi, sir." The secretary said nervously. He held the court document out as proof. "Your daughter is suing for abuse and assault."

"Have the lawyers deal with it. I doubt any judge will listen to the ravings of that child." Mr. Takashi replied turning his chair around to stare out the window. _Damn that daughter of mine. _He heard the door close and picked up his office phone. "Mrs. Aski, would you join me in my office please?"

When she entered five minutes later he had a list of things for her to do. When she read the first item she started to laugh. "You are a genius sir."

"I am. Don't forget it." He glared at her as she left. _You better do it right. _

* * *

Timmy growled as he read the note from the lawyer. "Smart bastard."

Diana and Michiko looked up from the table where they were making notes on the pictures of Amaya's scars. "What is it darling?"

He handed her the paper and went to find Amaya and Kyo. Before she could read it, it was lifted from her hand and she blushed to see Kyo's handsome cousin Shigure reading it. He began to smile and handed it bad to her. "Not smart, very very stupid." He commented as he walked off.

Diana and Michiko leaned in to read the note: 'Mr. Takashi is counter-suing stating that Amaya was a difficult child and given to violent tendencies.' Michiko growled realizing the problems this would cause. Diana looked after Shigure her eyebrows knitted in confusion. _This is trouble and he says Mr. Takashi is stupid? What is he up to?_

* * *

Shigure was whistling as he entered the room where Hatori, Kyo, Timmy and I were talking. "Amaya I'll need a phone number from you."

I stared at him confused still feeling upset about the news Timmy had brought. "Whose?"

"Your old landlords." Shigure said smiling, Timmy slowly began to smile as he considered what Shigure was trying to do.

"Amaya how long did you live with your grandmother?" Timmy asked turning to look at her.

"I don't know the exact amount, my father wasn't good about telling me my age but I think that I lived with her for six years…eleven to seventeen. Maybe a little less." I said. Hatori began to look less stoic as well. "Can you please explain this to me?"

Hatori walked from the room. "I'm calling, Mayu. She'll join us and get Amaya's school records."

_Mayu? _I thought then it clicked, _Mayuko Shiraki,_ _their classroom teacher. Why would he call her. _

Kyo laid a hand on my shoulder when I started to get up. "Shigure will explain. Give Timmy the number." Timmy took down the phone number to my grandmothers old apartment building and left the room leaving the three of them alone. "Alright Shigure." Kyo said moving his hand from my shoulder. "Explain."

"He is claiming basically, she deserved the beatings." He held up a hand at Kyo's growling. "But I doubt her old landlord saw violence in her and I doubt her school records show a constant trouble streak. He just made himself a liar."

Kyo grinned and I smiled slightly. I looked up at Kyo then back at Shigure. "Thank you so much." I whispered as tears filled my eyes.

Kyo blushed uncomfortable with praise and Shigure clasped my hands. "The beauty I see in you is thanks enough." Kyo lunged for Shigure but he dodged. "Oh Kyo-kun is jealous."

"That was kind of you." I murmured. "But Kyo and I had something we wanted to talk to you about specifically."

Shigure looked shocked. "Kyo! You didn't deflower this girl did you?"

Kyo's jaw dropped. "What in the world? Where do these ideas come from?" I giggled and he turned his glare on me. "Don't encourage him!"

"I'm sorry Kyo. You should see yourself." I collapsed back on the bed laughing.

Kyo shook his head before moving to lock the door. "Shigure this is serious."

"Isn't everything to the young serious." He held up his hands as Kyo glared at him. "Alright alright. What is it?" He said looking at Amaya.

"We found out why her father abused her." Kyo said as I sat up slowly.

"I didn't know he needed a reason." Shigure remarked staring at me.

"No but to him he had one." Kyo moved behind me and unbuckled my locket. I turned my face away from Shigure's as my cat creature form came out.

"Fantastic." He said and touched my shoulder. "This means we can be cured."

"We?" I whispered as Kyo rehearsed the locket, he blocked me from Shigure's view until I'd pulled clothes again.

"The Sohma family is cursed with the members of the zodiac and the cat from the ancient legends. We're supposed to be cured by a female cat but the details are sketchy." Shigure said dropping his characteristic silliness and being extremely serious. "We don't know if they had to meet, fall in love, or kill each other for the curse to be cured."

I felt my face pale. "I hope it's the second since its not the first."

A knock on the door cut Kyo off as he started to speak and Shigure opened it to let Hatori in. "Hari, do you know anything about breaking the curse?" Shigure said, Hatori's eyes went to me before he answered.

"'_Love's sacrifice.'_" He said quietly.

"What?" Kyo started after a moment of silence.

Shigure was nodding, "The last line says that loves sacrifice is part of the cure."

I clenched my hands together and looked down at them. "So what needs to be sacrificed?"

Hatori shrugged, "It could be as small as a pebble that means something or as large as a life."

Kyo growled, "I'd rather we stay cursed then have someone sacrifice themselves, especially Amaya." He flushed at Shigure's stove but didn't explain or retract what he said.

I stood causing all eyes to come to me. I flushed and mumbled something as I fled to the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror. _Kyo wouldn't want me to sacrifice myself for them. Why not? If I had the chance to be free I'd take it. _I paused then began to laugh. _Who am I kidding? I'd rather be cursed then have someones blood on my hands. _I looked back up and froze when I saw Hanajima's face beside my own.

"We're coming." She said before fading.

I stuck my head into my bedroom. "Does Hana-chan have some kind of powers?" Kyo nodded at me. "Oh…" I looked back at the mirror, "Well she just told me they are in their way. Whose we?"

Shigure began to laugh. "Amaya it looks like your going to have more back up than anyone first thought." He left chuckling to tell Diana more people were coming.

I looked at Kyo and he was also grinning. "Uotani, Hanajima, Tohru, Yuki, Mayu, maybe even Ayame and a few others."

My jaw dropped. "Why in the world are they all coming?"

"Tohru probably told them about the trial and they want to back you up. Anyone who becomes a friend of Tohru gets the whole group as a friend." Hatori said quietly. "Kyo that means your dad is probably coming."

Kyos face lit up like a childs on Christmas morning and I smiled as well, I liked his father. "You can see us spar this time Amaya." He said then began telling me more about the dojo.

Hatori left a few minutes later when he heard screaming down the hall and we saw Shigure being chased by Michiko. "Pervert." He muttered and went off to save his friend.

I leaned over in the middle of Kyo's monologue and kissed his cheek softly. "Thank you for everything." He blushed bright red and cupped my face gently. I blushed as my eyes seemed to devour my looks. "Kyo?"

"You're so beautiful," He whispered softly and leaned forward to press his lips gently to mine.

* * *

**Review Review Review**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 17_**

* * *

I felt my heart leap into my throat as his lips touched mine and I leaned into his mouth slightly. My pulse leapt but I refused to move my arms around him, I knew that it would ruin the beauty of the moment. When he pulled away from me my face was red and I could barely breathe but I managed to give him a trembling smile. "Kyo? Why did you do that?"

"I may not be perfect Amaya…but I care for you." He said and ran a finger down my cheek.

"Oh Kyo…I don't deserve for you to care for me." I put my fingers on his lips to stop his words as I smiled and looked away. "But I am selfish enough to want you to care for me."

He smiled and kissed the tips of my fingers as a loud bang sounded at the bottom of the stairs. We looked at the door as feet ran up the steps and jumped when the door slammed open.

Michiko stood there gasping and her face was fearful. "A large party arrived at the door. One of the cars held your father Amaya."

My heart constricted but Kyo wrapped his hand in mine in support. "Well…lets tell him hello." I said straightening my back. We headed downstairs and into the main room Diana and Timmy stood flanking my father and his companion. The others in the room however, were not his.

Tohru, her grandmother, and Yuki stood along one wall with Uo-chan and Hana-chan. Kyo was right, our teacher Mayu was there and Ayame, Yukis brother, Kyo's adoptive father, Kazuma, and Kagura. They all had a very angry look on their face as they glared at my father and I sat in the chair across from him. Kyo and Shigure flanked me while Hatori and Michiko sat on the third couch.

"What do you want?" I said glaring at him.

"I want you to drop this ridiculous lawsuit of yours. You won't win." He said leaning back into the couch.

"Oh? If you don't think I'll be able to win why does it matter if I take you to court?" I asked feeling Kyo stiffen beside me. Shigure snickered under his breath.

"I want to spare you the expenses of hiring a lawyer, I wouldn't want my only daughter to waste money after all." He said smiling sickly at me.

I smiled back at him. Shigure laughter increased. "Aren't you simply full of concern?"

My fathers back stiffened at my tone. I didn't feel the fear and anger that I normally did talking to him. The support of all the people in the room was giving me strength that I had lacked before. Part of the support, a major part, was coming from the man behind me who told me he cared for me. "You are a little…" He paused looking at the man beside him then changed his words, "confident aren't you?"

I ignored him and looked at the other man. He was small with big owl eyed glasses and little hair on his head. "Are you his attorney?"

The man nodded and stood to bow before sitting back down. "Mr. Siko."

I stood and bowed as well then turned and lifted the hem of my shirt to show him my scars. When I turned and sat back down his eyes were wider and his skin pale. "That is what your client did to me. Now if you will excuse me, you can speak with _my _associates." I headed out the door feeling proud of myself when my fathers voice lashed out.

"Amaya!"

I turned and looked back at him; his face was red with anger and hatred. "You will be going down."

"The difference between us father, was it wasn't about winning and losing with me. It was about love. You didn't give me any." I left with Tohru and Michiko behind me.

I collapsed on the edge of my bed in my room and Tohru and Michiko sat on either side of me leaning on me. A second later Hana-chan entered as well. "So…how did I handle that?"

Tohru gave me a worried smile and Michikos grin was wider. "I think you handled him well. You didn't get angry, you were straight forward and truthful."

Hana-chan nodded, "The lawyer quit. He and Shigure left to talk together."

I blinked, "The lawyer quit?"

She smiled, "He has two children of his own, a son and daughter."

Michikos eyes widened, "How'd you know that?" Hana smiled saying nothing. Michiko shivered at the look in her eyes. "Remind me never to piss you off." Hana-chan nodded and Tohru looked between the two confused.

"What do we do now?" I asked leaning against Tohrus shoulder.

"We wait." She said rubbing my shoulders.

* * *

Shigure entered the room where the others were waiting. Amaya's father had stormed off once the lawyer quit on him and Kazuma was taken to a separate corner with Kyo to talk. Hatori looked up from his conversation with Uo-chan and Mayu at Shigure entrance and the room slowly silenced.

"Mr. Siko, has decided to represent Amaya with a reduced fee." Shigure said with a self-satisfied grin.

Timmy and Diana grinned and cheered. Mayu and Hatori dropped their maturity for a moment enough to slap each other high-fives. Ayame stood away from his spot and flung his hair out behind him. "I might not be the most astute of us all here, though I lack no confidence to do what I please, but how can her father believe that he can win against these odds?"

Shigure and Hatori locked eyes. "Let us say that…Amaya has Sohma like qualities that he believes are evil."

Ayame's and Kagura's eyes jerked to them and Yuki nodded in understanding as he joined Kyo and Kazume. Uo-chan, Mayu, Timmy, Diana, and Tohru's grandmother were very confused but they could tell that they were not going to be getting any information from them.

"For the record:" Uo-chan said as she left the room after the others also not in the 'in' crowd, "I don't like to be left out of the loop. I will find out what you are talking about." She threatened closing the door after her.

"What do you mean?!" Kagura said swinging on Shigure and Hatori.

"Amaya turns into a cat when hugged by a member of the opposite sex and has a cat creature figure like Kyo himself does." Shigure said. Hatori blinked, he knew she was some part of the curse but not how much. "We can be cured!" Shigure said embracing Kagura who laughed with joy.

"Cured!!! We can be cured!!!" She chanted.

Hatori watched them and appreciated their joy, but could not feel it himself. Ayame must have sensed it because he leaned in close his eyes bright with concern. "Do you feel unsure Tori?"

"What is the cost of this 'cure' going to be?" He said meeting Ayame's eyes. "Are we willing to do anything for it? Even if it means Amaya has to die?"

Ayame looked at Hatori then his eyes traveled to Kyo who had the look of love on his face as Amaya entered the room with Tohru. "No…I don't think we could do that."

* * *

**_Review Review Review!!!!!_**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

* * *

Kyo looked at Kazuma who stared out over the roofs thinking. "I'm not sure Kyo. I had never heard that part of the curse. I don't know what needs to be sacrificed but I doubt that any of the others are willing to sacrifice Amaya to cure us."

"Akito would." Kyo said looking at his foster father his eyes slitting.

Kazuma nodded slowly and turned to the door as it opened behind them and watched as Amaya came out with Tohru and Yuki. "Yes he would. But do you think any of us would allow it?"

Yuki followed behind as Tohru and Amaya came up to them. "You said you were going to show us a match." Amaya said smiling at Kyo.

He gave her a small smile in return. She was being so brave…her father had the chance to ruin her life and had almost done so before but she kept smiling. Where did she get this strength? He turned to his foster father and remembered not to long ago when he was desperate, sad and angry and how the care of this man kept him going. He nodded as Kazuma looked at him and they stepped a few feet away. Kyo paused and looked at Yuki. "Want to join?" He asked then blinked as if he couldn't believe he'd said that. He looked away as Yuki looked at him startled.

"Um…sure." Yuki said brushing his hair from his face. He looked at Kazuma who smiled.

"Two on one? However will I manage?" He relaxed his body but his eyes were watching them closely.

* * *

"I think we should get out of the way." I tugged Tohru over to the side of the roof and sat down on the edge of the roof while the other three got ready. In a breath they were moving almost too fast to watch. Kyo punching high while Yuki kicked up underneath but both shots met with air as Kazuma dodged to the side returning with a punch to Kyos side. Kyo spun but refused to go down and Yuki jumped in the gap to try another hit on the other side of their master.

I sighed as I watched dazed by their grace and speed while Tohru flinched with each hit. I wished I could fight like that. My fighting skills were minimal, only good enough in short fights. But with skills like Kyo, I could keep Aski away no problem. Break more than his nose. I laughed quietly and went back to watching the fight. I heard something behind me and looked down to see a familiar face attempting to sneak up the steps. I jumped to my feet and pulled Tohru away from the edge of the building as Aski came over the fire escape.

Yuki and Kyo stopped and Kazuma fell to the side close to Aski with a bruise on his face. For a moment I feared they had really knocked him unconscious then I noticed his eyes were slightly open. Aski rolled his eyes. "Don't you people have something better to do than fight old guys?" He flexed his hand drawing eyes to the finger Kyo had broken and the cast on it.

"What do you want Aski?" I asked pushing Tohru behind me.

He shrugged. "My mother told me to come by and leave a message." He walked closer to me and started to reach a hand out but froze when Kyo took a step forward. "Keep a hold of that locket of yours Amaya. Wouldn't want it to go missing." He said then swung around to leave. He stopped short when he came face to face with a tall lanky youth sitting on the roof behind him. He had longish white hair with black underneath. "Who are you?" Aski groundout clenching his fists.

"Just a friend of Amayas." My eyes widened at his tone and words, _I liked him very much but I didn't know he considered me a friend of his…_Tohru gasped quietly behind me and Kyo shouted out his name. "Haru!"

Haru gave Aski a wide smile and stood leaning down over the shorter boy. "Wouldn't want the necklace to go missing huh? What about you? Would anyone miss you if _you _went missing?" Harus voice was…different somehow, harder and angrier than I'd ever heard it.

"Haru!" Yuki said stepping closer, he stopped when Aski swung on him. "You are making a big mistake."

Aski growled and punched toward Haru who easily caught the fist and bent it backward. A sickening snap came from his grip. Aski screamed and dropped to his knees. Kazuma surged up behind Haru and pulled him off. "Stop it Haru!"

Aski took the opportunity to pull his hand away and held it weakly. "What is wrong with you people!?" He screamed tears running down his cheeks.

I caught his shoulder and ripped a strip of my shirt to bind his hand straight. "Stay still you baby." I pushed him to sit down as I wrapped his hand. "Tohru get Hatori."

Aski stared at me too shocked to move his hand away. "Why are you doing this?" He said quietly after a moment of my ministering.

I looked up at him and met his eyes. I recognized the look in them; unloved, unhappy, loneliness. He did not suffer my abuses but he also shared in an unhappy childhood devoid of love. "I am not too different from you." I replied quietly as Kyo stood strong at my back. "The only difference is, instead of joining a gang to escape my parents, I ran away to find love." I stood and Aski stared up at me for a moment his cheeks turning a slight pink. It was then I realized how young he was. He acted so old and low that I thought he was at least 18 but as he gazed up at me I saw how old his lifestyle had made him. He couldn't have been much over 15 years old. "I don't hold your actions against you Aski, if it wasn't for my grandmother, who knows? I might have ended up where you are."

Hatori came up and knelt to examine Aski's hand. "It's broken but it should heal easily." He helped Aski to his feet. "Do you want us to take you or do you want us to call someone?"

Aski looked at everyone around him and met the eyes of Haru and Kyo who both watched him without words. "I…I…" He broke off and ran down the fire-escape.

We watched him go quietly and I felt a tear run down my cheek. Minutes ago I had been thinking of getting the skills to fight him and now I saw the pain that he hid between his actions. He wasn't that different from me at all…

* * *

_These chapters aren't very long and I'm sorry but I'm working on heading toward the end now and things need to be wrapped up. _

_Aski has seen something inside himself that he didn't know was there, hurt and pain, and probably a lot of fear. Will he be back on her side as the lawyer was or will he fade from the picture? Whose to say?_

_REVIEW REVIEW_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**_

* * *

_

_There in the dark she stood, framed by the window and my heart was racing as I gazed up at her. She didn't know I was there or…at least I didn't think she knew. She wore white, so appropriate for the angel that she was. No matter what I was told, she could not be the monster that I'd heard she was. No monster had eyes as sweet as hers. She moved and the moonlight shifted across her skin making her seem even more ethereal as her skin glowed silver and her hair shone darkly. I stayed there long into the night, just watching and remembering her touch and when the sun rose, I stole away following the shadows back into the dark city._

* * *

I sat up from the bed and looked over at Tohru who had taken the other bed in my room once she arrived. Hanajima, Uo, and Kagura had gone upstairs with the other girls and Mayu had taken a couch downstairs with Hatori, Ayame, Shigure, and Kazuma, each guarding a room with a partner to back them up. Yuki and Kyo had decided to camp out in the room across the hall and keep watch in turns through the night with Hatu alternating between annoying Yuki with his talk of love and Kyo with perverted conversation.

I didn't think that Diana had ever had so many people in her house but she was loving it especially when so many of the people were adult males who truth be told, weren't that much younger than she was.

Last night I had done a lot of thinking, and I knew that, if it came down to my father revealing my curse to save himself he would. I had to think of some way to keep him from doing it. The last thing I needed was for the world to know what I…what the Sohmas were. We would be poked at, prodded, hated, and feared for something we couldn't control. There had to be a way to keep him from revealing my other form if it came down to it.

Tohru yawned and stretched her arms above her head drawing my attention to her. She opened her eyes and the gentleness that lay inside them every day made me want to curl up and lay beside her. She gave me a smile and sat up looking out at the bright sunlight. "I can't wait to get back home." She said quietly, "To see trees rather than all these buildings…"

My face took on a winsome smile to match hers. "Yeah…our home is just about perfect."

Tohru's smile widened when I called Shigures house home but I was too lost in my own thoughts to notice. She chuckled and patted my cheek before leaving the room where the silence deafened me.

It felt as if the room was mocking me and I had to get out. I ran from it almost in a panic and burst out onto the roof and straight into Hanajima. She caught me as I slid and when her hands touched me I felt a shiver pass through my body.

"Amaya…" Hanas voice was far off and though she was looking at me, I had the feeling she wasn't looking _at _me. "A sacrifice is needed, but who is willing to give what must be given?" Her eyes refocused and she gave me a mysterious smile, "In the end, the choice was never yours." She turned away as Uo called from the other side of the roof to see what was going on and walked away leaving me more confused then ever.

_The choice was never mine? Was the sacrifice already determined? What is the sacrifice? _I looked up panicked as the door opened behind me and though it must have seemed odd, Kazuma just smiled reassuringly at me and stepped to the side as Kyo came up behind him. My world tilted and then righted itself. I would sacrifice anything for him…for them. I knew that if it came down to it, if they asked me to, I'd plunge myself onto a knife to save them from the world.

* * *

Saki watched Amaya as she digested her words and came to her own conclusions. They didn't know it but Saki knew what they were, when she saw them in her mind, they had the bodies of animals, each but Kyo and Amaya a different one of the Zodiac. Saki didn't know what the reason behind this was but she was learning things as she went. She noticed that though Tohru and Yuki loved each other, they never touched, nor had she seen any of the Sohmas touch a member of the opposite more than in passing. The world might not understand Saki…but she knew that the world would never be ready for what they were.

She knew what the sacrifice was going to be; she knew the ending of the Curse of the Zodiac as she dubbed it and she knew that it would be more devastating than anyone would ever guess.

But…she watched as Kyo ran a hand lightly down Amayas arm and the two of them smiled at each other before going back to the conversation with Kazuma and Haru who had suddenly appeared, the world would turn and turn again and mistakes made, would be undone.

"Hana?" Uo's voice said behind her. "You alright?"

Saki smiled at her tall friend and nodded. "Yes. I am."

* * *

The next few days passed swiftly and suddenly Mr. Siko was at the house again walking me through the next few steps of our lawsuit. My father had ruled that I was unbalanced, mentally ill, and abusive to my parents in response to my lawsuit against him.

The day before the start of the trial a psychologist came to the house and the two of us sat down together to talk. "My name is Dr. Inari. I am here to discover if your fathers claim is correct." She said matter-of-factly. She was very prim and pretty but seemed as if she had already made her decision and her words did nothing to console me. "Now, your father has stated that you underwent psychiatric evaluation as a child and were ruled to be psychotic and schizophrenic." She made a note on the pad on her knees and looked over her wire-rimmed glasses at me. "Now since this was decided have you changed or stopped taking-"

"Excuse me Dr. Inari but that is not correct. I have never been to a psychiatrist or a psychologist or any other doctor to do with mental issues." I said firmly cutting her off.

"You must be incorrect." She was talking to me as if I was nine years old and knew nothing about what I had been though. "I am sure you just don't remember, I have here a letter from the doctor stating-"

"I am sorry Dr. Inari but that is a false document. I have never gone to a shrink." I said firmly. "My parents have a lot of money and though you may not be aware of it, I am positive that they paid someone to make that document to make my case weak. Since you are here to evaluate me, can we talk without dithering about where I might or might not have gone as a child. It is irrelevant in the fact that he is claiming I have and have always had these mental illnesses, if I have them now then it makes his case correct, if I do not then he is once again, a liar." I felt satisfied at the end of my speech to see Dr. Inari with her jaw hanging open as she stared at me.

After a moment she closed her mouth and nodded. "You are correct. I am sorry. Alright, to begin, please tell me about your childhood."

I gazed up at her meeting her eyes and speaking from the heart knowing that even if she didn't believe me, I would not bother to lie. "My childhood was miserable from the day I was born. My father and mother ignored me for much of my life giving me little or no attention probably hoping that one day I would just die. When I was five I can remember my mother taking me into the bath and shoving me underwater. I was close to blacking out when my father dragged her off and yelled at her for trying to kill me. For a moment, I thought maybe my family would heal, maybe my father realized he loved me." I paused to close my eyes against the sudden rush of pain, "But then I heard him say to my mother that they couldn't kill me because then they would just go to jail. He said 'we have to make it kill itself or run away. Then its not our problem anymore'. He referred to me as it more than he ever called me by my name or even my gender. I wasn't his daughter. I was a thing that his wife had born. From then on, I got regular beatings, my mother and father had numerous affairs and constantly told me that no matter what happened, I would never find love or peace, because I was ugly, hideous, some monster out of a fairy tale. I was rescued not to long ago by my maternal grandmother, I don't know how she knew I needed her but she saved me from myself and taught me how to live again."

Dr. Inari was quiet for a long moment after I finished speaking and when she met my eyes I could tell that though I had touched her, she didn't want to believe me. "Why did your parents think you were a monster?"

I gave her a sad smile, "I was a daughter when they wanted a son. That is the only reason that I can think of to treat a child as horribly as they did. I was unwanted."

"You mention being beaten often. What with and how come there are no hospital records to show you were treated?" She asked shifting through her papers after clearing her throat.

"I was beaten with whatever was closest. Bamboo rods mainly, they grew proficiently around our home. One I was beaten with a teacup, another time with a ruler." I stood and showed her the scars that crisscrossed my back, each time I was asked to show them, the easier it became, they were no longer something I had to be ashamed about, they were the truth my parents couldn't hide from. "There are no records because I was never taken to the hospital. Why would I be? Then they would have to describe how I injured myself and would have to bribe too many people and risk those who wouldn't accept a bribe."

Dr. Inari gazed at me steadily and after a moment looked very sad. "If you are not crazy after all that, you never were. May I speak to Mr. Sohma?"

I stood and grinned. "Which one? There are seven Mr. Sohma's in this house at the moment."

"Oh my! Well, the tall attractive one with the old fashion clothing then." She said and blushed slightly.

"Shigure Sohma." I grinned and opened the door to see the seven Sohma men listening at the door. I bowed to Shigure, "She's all yours." And closed the door behind him and was soon surrounded by the Sohma men, each giving their support and their own help to me.

* * *

_I won't tell who the one in the beginning is. It can be a number of people and you all just gotta suffer and guess._

_Please REVIEW, I'm not being a review-whore I really mean this, when I get a lot of reviews it makes me want to write so much faster than if I don't. The end is coming, probably between 5 and 8 chapters left, maybe less depending on how fast I want to wrap it up. _

_As always **B.D.**_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20! **

**It's heading towards the end now and things are heating up in the court room.**

* * *

It was the first day of court before much longer. The psychologist had come by a few times and so had our lawyer. Before I knew it I was standing in front of the judge as he introduced the case. It was a District Court case but they only had the one judge presiding and he came from far away, my lawyer had demanded someone that was unknown to my father and Shigure hired bodyguards to make sure he was kept away from possible bribes.

"According to this there are opposite charges being pressed. Mr. Takahashi you are charging your daughter with attempted fraud and mental instability. Miss. Takahashi you are charging your father with abuse, physical and mental. Is this correct?" We both nodded. "Mr. Takahashi you may begin." He nodded and settled back in his chair.

My father's new lawyer, a much younger man who had not come to see me stood and bowed. "The first witness we will call is Mrs. Takahashi."

For the first time in years I saw my mother. She was thinner than I remembered and looked very sick but she glared at me with more strength than it appeared she had. She was sworn in to tell the truth and she looked at the attorney as he asked her questions.

"Mrs. Takahashi your statement says that your daughter first exhibited violent tendencies when she started school. Is this correct?" He asked turning to my mother.

"Yes. The first thing I noticed was she had begun to take the heads off her dolls." My mother lied calmly. There was no tic in her face to let anyone know she lied but her pinky finger twitched slightly.

"What happened later?" He faked pity.

My father looked on proudly as my mother told wild tales of my 'violent' past. After a while the lawyers switched and Mr. Siko began to question her.

"Mrs. Takahashi, you have told tales of your daughters violence but nothing about any punishments you gave to these transgressions." He said. My mother looked down to hide the flash in her eyes then looked up again as he went on. "Your daughter told me that when she was five years old, you tried to drown her in the bathtub." Murmurs and gasps came from the courtroom.

"That's a lie!" My mother yelled jumping to her feet. The courtroom stilled momentarily then burst into louder muttering at the obvious distress of my mother. "I would never try to kill her!"

Mr. Siko let her leave the stand and one by one numerous people came to the stand. No one had the violent reaction of my mother but by the end of the day the number of people, many of whom I had never met, had spoken about the amount of violence I had caused when I lived with my parents. The first day of court ended all too quickly and we were back home again.

* * *

I sat on the roof again, this time with no one around. It had begun to rain and I tilted my face to the sky and let it slide down my cheeks and throat. _When the rain passes…_The door opened and closed behind me and I turned to see Kyo walking toward me. "Hey Kyo."

He touched my shoulder gently. "Are you alright?"

I took his hand and kissed it softly. "I am alright. I am just so…sad. My parents are trying so hard to make me look crazy. Why did this have to happen to us? Why are we cursed?"

"I don't know Amaya." Kyo confessed blushing slightly and tightening his grip on my hand slightly. "Maybe because God knew it would bring us together." His eyes met mine and I felt a sizzle go through my body.

The door behind us opened and Yuki and Tohru joined us and the four of us sat together sharing something that no one could relate to: being in love and unable to show that love. The other zodiac members could understand their pain and did. Though Hatori seemed unaware, their teacher, Mayu, was in love with him and Shigure often got a far-off look in his eyes. All of them seemed to have someone to love but none were able to love them properly.

* * *

Back at court the next morning it was Amaya's turn on the stand. Her lawyer asked her to state her name and then asked why she was suing her parent. "It's difficult to know how to answer that." She confessed quietly. "It's not because of the money, I had a job lined up and a place to stay so I lack nothing. I think I am suing them because they took a part of me away that I can never get back. I was beaten everyday since I was five and my mother tried to drown me." The court erupted into muttering and yelling, her mother was screaming about my lying and I looked straight at her. "I remember what you said that day 'mother', 'I want her to die!' and as years passed you drove me into the ground everyday with insults, 'see Amaya…men find me attractive, even though I gave birth to a monster such as you. But no one will love you, not someone as ugly as you are.' I remember everything you told me." The courtroom erupted and after a few minutes the judge was able to calm the room down.

"Miss. Takahashi, tell the court if you will about the scarring on your back, these scars are seen here in these pictures." Mr. Siko added handing the photos to the judge. There was a murmur in the audience as Shigure pulled out a pamphlet and began to flip through it, even from the stand I could see he was sitting so those around him could see it and the same pictures the judge had.

"My mother heaped emotion damage on me while my father did physical. I was beaten with a number of objects, his hands, his feet, a lead pipe, a bamboo rod, and piano wire. He threw things at me as well." I said thinking back.

"What things did he throw at you?" Mr. Siko said ignoring the rising murmurs behind him.

"A lamp, a plate, a knife, shoes, books, and once he threw a bat at me." I clenched my fingers tightly as I caught my fathers eyes. He was fairly steaming with hatred. I knew that if he could manage it, I would be dead soon. "If he had the chance to kill me and get away with it, I have no doubt he would kill me even now." There I'd called him out on it. If I were to die mysteriously, I had plenty of witnesses who would testify I feared he'd kill me. The room erupted and finally the judge dismissed us for the day.

"Tomorrow when we come back I expect those in the Gallery to be quiet or I will bar entrance to all not involved." The crowd started yelling against the judge shooed them all out before leaving.

I was one of the last to leave and when I exited the door an arm slammed me into the wall. I looked up into my fathers furious face. "You won't win you little bitch. Don't forget…I know what happens when that locket of your grandmothers comes off. If you continue in this endeavor I will tear it off in front of the courtroom and we'll see how the judge likes you when he sees what a monster you are."

I heard Shigure running towards us and I leaned close to my father letting my eyes slit and burn into his. "You and me in a room without the locket. Lets try it Father. I am dying to know who'd win."

My father let go as Shigure reached us and started walking away. Shigure caught my shoulder as I started to slide down the wall. "You alright?"

I nodded looking down the hall after my father. "He will try to kill me."

"If we're lucky he'll be in jail before he had the chance." Shigure said unusually serious. "If we aren't, we are all willing to die to protect you."

Tears filled my eyes and I hugged his arm in lieu of throwing them around him. "I don't want anyone to die for me. I'd rather die and free you of the curse then live and lose one of you as a friend."

Shigure patted me on the head and we headed out to the car. I felt like he was distancing himself from me but through the tears in my eyes I thought I saw tears in his. Did he guess as I did that someone had to die to free us all? Who would it have to be and how would we survive afterwards?

* * *

**REVIEW!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**For my devoted fans, since this is my number one hit story I update it first for you**

* * *

Tohru was in the witness stand and she sat quiet and composed as she was sworn in. She looked beautiful and serene sitting there and you could see that the gallery and judge were touched by the calm dignity she had. 

"Miss Honda, tell the court of your first meeting with Miss Takahashi please." Mr. Siko said.

Tohru smiled softly and looked at me. "I met her the first day she joined our school. My friends, Uo and Hana have always looked out for those who seem uncertain of where to go and the three of us invited her to lunch with us. She ate with us and Yuki and Kyo when we learned she was going to be homeless, we invited her to live with us."

Mr. Siko nodded, "How did she seem? Violent? Angry?"

Tohru shook her head vehemently. "She seemed very sad, afraid of something."

"Did she tell you what she was afraid of?" Mr. Siko asked.

"Not immediately, she was afraid we'd run her off if we knew she was in trouble."

"But you wouldn't?"

Tohru smiled sadly, "My mother always said that trouble can happen to anyone and if you get the chance to help those who are in trouble."

"Thank you." Mr. Siko said and my parents attorney approached.

"Miss Honda you say you invited her to 'live with us'. Who is this us? Your family?" He asked and Yuki stiffened behind me.

"My father died when I was very young and my mother almost two years ago. After my mother died Yuki, a classmate of mine offered me bed and board for being their house keeper." Tohru explained, she paused slightly at the mans facial expression, "I am very fortunate to have such good friends."

"Good friends. Yes, I understand that before Miss Takahashi moved in there were three men and only you in the house correct?"

Shigure stood up from behind me. "I object."

There was silence before the judge leaned back in his chair. "You are not a lawyer."

"No I am not your honor however, this case is between Miss Takahashi and her parents, trying to ruin the reputation of a innocent girl is indecent and has no bearing on the case." Shigure said coming forward and glaring at my parents lawyer. "I am one of the men in the house, the owner in fact and I will swear before any court that Tohru's conduct inside and outside of my house is above reproach."

There was silence as the judge looked at Shigure. "I'll sustain your objection because you are correct and you sir will keep the court issues clean."

The lawyer flushed and looked back at Shigure and Kyo and Yuki who were glaring at him and his eyes moved to me. I knew my eyes were slitted and he took a step back from me out of fear. "Ahem, Miss Honda. You saw no violent tendencies in Miss. Takahashi?"

"Quite the opposite, she was timid and scared." Tohru said frowning at him. "I heard what the Takahashis said about Amaya but I don't believe it. There is no way she would be so scarred if she was violent, the scarred people would be her parents." This simple statement of Tohru's seemed to strike the gallery and judge.

More and more of my new friends went to the stand, the last was Kyo. "I met Amaya the first day she came to our school and thought she was a very nice person."

Mr. Siko looked down then back up at Kyo. "As one who does have a history of violence do you believe Amaya is an unstable person with violent tendencies?"

Kyo gave him a half-smile. "Decidedly no."

A few questions later it was time for the cross examination. "Mr. Sohma, I understand you punched one of Mr. Takahashi's employees is this correct?"

"Yes. He was assaulting Amaya and after I asked him once to leave he refused." Kyo said his eyes slitting slightly at the memory.

"So you admit you hit this man?" The lawyer double-checked.

"I admit I protected Amaya." Kyo said sitting forward. "I know what your trying to do and I fully admit I have a temper. However, since I joined school with my cousin Yuki my fighting has dropped significantly. But that doesn't mean if I was near someone who needed my help I wouldn't fight."

"So if you thought Miss Takahashi was in danger you'd fight for her."

"Any of my friends." Kyo said and stood. "If you don't mind judge I'd like to sit down. I can't guarantee the safety of the lawyer if he keeps continuing his insinuating remarks."

The judge nodded and called a recess and I escaped to the bathroom to wash my face. I felt a hand grab my hair and pull my head back and I met my mother's eyes in the mirror. "Hello mother."

"Don't call me that you bitch." My mother snarled.

"Still hate the fact that your only child was a 'monster' like me?" I said ignoring the prickling in the back of my head. I was thrumming, wanting to attack her and knowing my case was shot if I did. All I could do was hope someone interrupted us before I felt as if I had to defend myself.

"I have no child. You are nothing but a mistake." She whispered and I felt the tip of a very sharp object along the back of my neck. "I'm going to reveal what you really are." Her eyes were wide and luminous as the knife began to slide under the necklace that held my locket and my hand flew backward gripping the blade tightly. I felt it cut into me and held it as she attempted to push it upward. I screamed with the pain of the knife cutting into my fingers and just before my hand slipped in the blood the door burst open and my mother was thrown off me.

I slid to the floor clutching my injured hand to myself and ripped my over-shirt off to wrap around it as a bandage. I watched through my tears as my mother was dragged from the bathroom in cuffs, still cursing me and calling me a monster. I saw Kyo rush into the bathroom and then everything went black as I passed out. Mother was always good with knives.

**

* * *

Review please!!!!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Because I got 5 reviews so quickly and you all made my day I am updating sooner than I usually would.**

**Thanks to _briellesabop, endmylifeatTwilight15, Sugar Sprite, WinglessRaven, Star Sapphirex, _for their reviews, (if i typed the name wrong sorry its REALLY early lol) But seriously thank you guys, I was having a crap week and you five made it so much better:):)**

* * *

I woke up with a constant beeping sound in my ear. I fought to open my eyes and saw Tohru sitting in a chair pulled up beside my bed. "Tohru?" I choked out moving to sit up. The world spiraled around me but when it refocused I saw I was in my bedroom ay Diana's house with hospital equipment hooked to me.

Tohru wrapped an arm around me and helped me hold a water glass to my lips with my undamaged hand. My right hand was tingly and an I.V. dripped into my arm. "Hatori declared it was unsafe for you in a hospital so the judge let you come here and ordered equipment for you."

"Did I.." I asked uncertainly.

Tohru nodded. "Almost as soon as you were in the car, you transformed." She smoothed my hair back. "No one but the Sohma's and I noticed."

"Good," I croaked and swung my legs off the side of the bed gripping the metal pole and using it to try to stand. "How bad is my hand?"

"Hatori can give you a more detailed injury but you can't use it for a while." Tohru said helping me to the bathroom. She helped me back to the bed though I was starting to feel much stronger.

"Can you get him for me? I want the I.V. out and real food." I grinned at her.

She nodded and left me alone in the room. I lifted my bandaged hand to my face and examined the neatly wrapped gauze covering my hand from wrist to the tips of my fingers. I was unable to bend it at all but all my fingers were still attached.

"The knife cut almost to the bone on the pinky side of your hand," Hatori said entering the room with Kyo close behind him. "Why did you grab the knife so hard?" He moved about checking my heart rate and blood pressure before taking the I.V. out.

"She was trying to cut off the locket." I murmured giving Kyo a small smile. Kyo smiled back and took my hand.

"You have 20 stitches in your hand and some odd staples. Don't move that hand in anyway." Hatori warned. "Let someone cut your food and feed you if you can't manage to do it all left handed." Hatori looked up and gave me a reassuring smile but said nothing more as Shigure entered and closed the door.

"Mr. Siko just called." Shigure said sitting beside Hatori on the opposite bed. "Your father is denying that he had anything to do with your mothers attack on you. The judge is a bit skeptical and now the points are in our favor."

I ran my hand down my locket. "I am still not safe though." I knew it well but it still scared me.

"No, your not." Shigure admitted, his cheerful tone bringing a reluctant smile to my lips. "But we are that much closer to your father going to jail without money to hire someone to kill you."

"It'd be easier and safer if her father died." Kyo ground out his eyes slitting furiously.

Shigure nodded. "Yes but since we don't want to go to jail either, that's not something we can cause."

"He could be mauled by wild dogs." Yuki said poking his head in.

Hatori pulled a cigarette from his pocket and moved to open the window before lighting it. "Yuki some of your plans are as hare-brained as your brothers."

Yuki frowned and pushed the door all the way open to admit Tohru laden with a good tray. "Don't be insulting."

The aroma of food caught my attention and my mouth watered as a tray with all manner of soft pasta and soups was set on my lap. I went to grab the fork and jarred my hand painfully and sent the fork flying. Kyo caught the fork as it flew and handed it back to me. I tried to eat with my left hand but I constantly dripped back on to the plate. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the food to my mouth.

Hatori and Shigure left before to long and Tohru offered to feet me. I looked at the plate pitifully and nodded. "Where are Diana's other boarders?"

"My grandmother took the boys and Hana to protect them just in case. Michiko, Timmy, Uo-chan, and Hana-chan are in the top level to protect against anyone coming from the roof and the Sohma's are downstairs to guard that entrance." Tohru said giving me a bite of pasta with lots of cheese.

I rolled my eyes in ecstasy as I chewed and glanced at Yuki and Kyo. "How are you two feeling? You look glum."

"Angry. We should have known you wouldn't be safe in a bathroom. We've got it covered now though." Yuki said in his quiet way.

Kyo smiled amused at my faintly alarmed look. "Covered how?" _Please…_I thought, _please none of them pretend to be a girl._

The door slammed open and Uo-chan and Hana-chan stood there trying to look menacing. "We are you're bodyguards."

A giggle slipped from my lips. Hana-chan was in one of her gothy black dresses and Up-chan was wearing a floor length jean skirt and white tank top. Menacing indeed, it was two thirds of 'Charlies Angels'.

All three. I corrected as Michiko squeezed between them, her pink hair spiked and her clothes a hodgepodge of biker and punk with a leather skirt over ripped pink stockings and a pink t-shirt. The shirt had a black cat on it. I burst out laughing then stood to hug the affronted girls. "Thank you! My own 'Charlies Angels.'"

Tohru tilted her head to look at me and gave me a confused gaze. "Whose Charlie?"

Everyone else began to laugh and they began to explain the movie. As I stood there feeling loved and wanted by the group, Kyo touched my arm gently and I gave him a small smile. I'd seen couples hug, couples kiss and I wondered would I ever get the chance?

A knock on the door brought us around and the door opened to reveal a very short old man who resembled an owl with his large glasses. I smiled and knelt beside him. "Hello Mr. Kinto." The wizened old man had been my grandmothers landlord and a very nice man to me while I was at the house.

"Miss Amaya." He said kindly patting my cheek. "When I heard about your troubles I had to come and help out. Your grandmother told me something like this might happen and I'm glad I'm able to help." He looked as if he would break with a strong wind but his eyes were bright and intelligent. "Just tell me what you need me to do."

I met Shigure's eyes above the short man and returned his grin. Now I understood, Mr. Kinto knew all about my old life from my grandma. Father was roasted.

* * *

**REVIEW and maybe you'll get another one as early lol!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 at long last.

* * *

The next morning I sat in my spot as the tiny old landlord took the witness stand. "Now Mr. Kinto tell me what you know about Amaya's home life before she moved into your building." My father was sitting quietly beside his lawyer watching his eyes burning with anger. I felt a cool pleasure with Uo-chan, Hana-chan, and Michiko right behind me ready to defend me.

"I was very close to Amaya's grandmother. She told me often about her granddaughter and how she wanted to take her away from her family." Mr. Kinto said.

"Did she tell you why?" Our lawyer asked.

"She said that she knew her granddaughter was being abused." Mr. Kinto looked at me and I felt tears well up in my eyes.

"How did she know that?" The lawyer asked. "According to Mr. Takashi, she had no contact with them."

Mr. Kinto looked back at the lawyer. "She had someone check up on Amaya often. She never told me who but she said that there were constantly new bruises on Amaya and that she was always nervous and depressed looking."

Mr. Siko asked a few more questions that seemed to fall like stones into the perfect pool of water that was my fathers image. With every answer the jurors eyes seemed to widen and my fathers blazed.

When my fathers lawyer stepped up to cross examine Mr. Kinto smiled cynically at him. "Mr. Kinto." The lawyer spoke a little too loud as if he thought that the old man might have been hard of hearing. "The stories you are telling are all things that Miss. Takashi's grandmother told you correct?"

Mr. Kinto's smile widened. "That is true." I started to pity the attorney when that smile started spreading over Mr. Kinto's face. Mr. Kinto was known to verbally tear a strip off of you if you happened to piss him off.

"So how do we know that your dear old friend, Miss. Takashi's grandmother, didn't lie to you?" The lawyer came off as pitying and regretful that it was a possibility.

Mr. Kinto nodded at Mr. Siko who approached the judge and handed him a manila folder. "Inside that folder, which you will getting a copy of, is a letter written by my 'dear old friend'. Would you like me to read it aloud?" Mr. Kinto's eyes were burning with righteous anger and he took the paper Mr. Siko handed to him. Shigure passed me a copy as well and with interest I began to read and listen. I had no idea my grandmother had written anything pertaining to me. Tears began to fall onto the photocopied letter from my eyes as her love for me spoke from the carefully written words.

"_To whom it concerns,  
Writing that statement saddens me, as I wish there were more people this concerns. To my own shame I lacked the courage for to many years to let this concern me as well. My granddaughter Amaya had for the duration of her life, been mistreated and abused horribly. She has suffered verbal abuse, physical abuse, and emotional abuse past even remotely justifiable punishments. When Amaya was ten I happened to be in a market when her father and she entered. She kept her face down but even with the scarf she'd wrapped around her face, I could see the swelling of her black eye. It hit me in the gut to see my beautiful granddaughter beaten and bruised. I hadn't wanted anything to do with my daughter and the man she married, I had thought little of the woman, she was selfish and shallow always trying to rise above herself and her husband wasn't much better but in ignoring them I had let their child suffer. I started an investigation to see if she really was being abused or if it was a one time thing. Included in this letter are pictures that I was able to get. The last one was a few days before I finally went and stole her away. I had feared I was too late when I picked up Amaya and she could barely walk from the latest beating. I took pictures of her back immediately and filed them away. _

_I couldn't take my daughter to court, they had to much power but I hope by the time Amaya is old enough, she will be able to stand against her father and go to court with her head held high knowing she wasn't hated by everyone. I loved her dearly and I know one day someone else will love her despite everything done to her._

_Kazue Yakusho_

My eyes were burning and I felt Kyo press his hand against my back. _Oh grandma! You loved me well enough, don't regret not knowing. _I pressed my hand tightly against my chest. Flashes of the last few years I had with her ran though my head and I knew without a doubt the whole time she had been saying sorry to me every day.

Father lawyer sat down and leaned to father whispering in his ear. I slowly pulled the pictures to me and stared in horror at the child being smacked by a scowling man, a child being shoved out the door, and more of the like and all of me. The last picture had my arms wrapping around myself as the tears began to flow more steadily. I felt Tohru move behind me and wrap her arms around me holding me as I shoke with tears.

The last was the last day I was with dad, he was raising the bamboo stick above his head and getting ready to strike again at my already bloodied back. I heard a wail start and clutched my hands to my head to make it stop. I felt the world spin and closed my eyes against its reel.

Father was roasted for sure. But what did I gain from this? I passed out and into the past, once again reliving the worst beating I had ever received from my father.

"_What are you doing here? You know you're not allowed out of the house."_

_I felt fear seize my heart as I looked up at my father. I was in an abandoned neighborhood park, there would be no witnesses to protect me. "I'm sorry papa. I wanted to be out in the sun." His fist connected with my cheek and I bent over covering it as if to protect it from more pain. But the locket that had protected him from the monster inside me had flown off with the hit and Ama crouched ready to attack. Through the argument and fight I felt the fear, the anger, and the pain in my heart and knew that I wouldn't be able to survive much longer in this kind of life_

I opened my eyes to see Kyo bending over me and silence in the office they had moved me too. "Who carried me?"

"Uo-chan," Kyo said running a hand gently down my cheek, "no one else could pick you up without you changing." He kissed my forehead gently. "You are needed back in the courtroom." His eyes were full of a fierce joy that told me he was certain of the outcome. "You need to see this through." He kissed my hand and pulled me to my feet. "Lets go watch him suffer."

I opened the office door and followed Kyo into the hall. What am I going to gain?

* * *

**Read and Review!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Final Chapter**

**I want to thank everyone who had read and favorited and reviewed this story I loved writing it as much as I loved reading your reviews! I want to thank you for the 11313 hits that this story has as of my posting this chapter, my number one most hit story. **

**I will be writing another Fruits Basket story so keep checking into my profile occasionally. I haven't decided the plot of if anyone has idea's they would like to see or volunteer let me know! **

**Again thank you for reading and reviewing and favoriting. Enjoy the conclusion of _Cat Lover_**

* * *

The judge pounded the table to get the rooms attention when I walked back into the room, the murmuring slowly died down. Father swiveled in his chair to glare at me as I walked in and I gave him a steady gaze. Uo-chan stepped forward blocking me from view and staring him down herself.

I sank into my chair and I felt Tohru wrap her arm around my shoulders. "It's almost over." She whispered and I leaned into her for a moment before straightening and giving the judge my full attention.

"I had two cases before me. One the mistreatment of a child; the other slander and insanity. I have to say that it has been years since any cases like this have come across my desk and this has been one for the records. Now I am ready to render judgment."

I sat forward staring at him intently. I could feel eyes on my back and the intense attention the courtroom had as we waited for the judge to tell us his decision. I had mixed feelings about the whole thing. I had gone in with a determination to take my father and make him pay for what he had done to me but…was I any better than he was? He had punished me over and over for not being good enough for him and mother, for being a monster; wasn't that what I was doing?

I stood and the judge looked at me surprised. "I am sorry to interrupt you before you speak." I said bowing, "However I would make one request."

The judge nodded and I looked down at my hands trembling at my side. I fisted them and met the judges eyes. "I would like you to submit a policy to protect children from the abuse that I received. It won't save everyone but I am sure that it can prevent people from blindly lashing out if they think that they might get in trouble. I don't know if it would have stopped my parents knowing that it would cost them most of their money, or jail time, or their standing in society but for some people it might make them pause. I don't want this to be about me getting back at my parents for their behavior, I want this to be a way to help other children who one day might have the same problem." I sat down and for a moment the court was silent then cheering started behind me. I ducked my head as Uo-chan and Michiko pounded me on the back and Tohru touched my arm.

The judge banged the table again for quiet and I looked up at him ignoring the tears that slid silently down my cheeks. He studied me for a moment then nodded. "I believe you are right. I have seen many child abuse criminals get off too easily and with you taking a stand the way you are, there is a chance we can get the laws stricter. Now, Mr. Takahashi, Miss Takahashi, please stand." We stood, our eyes glued to the judge and for a moment I felt like giggling, I could just hear the dramatic music in the background, but I knew it was only my exhaustion creeping up on me. "All charges against Miss Takahashi saying she was violent, a chronic liar, and mentally unstable are dismissed. It is in my opinion that any mental instability she may have was incurred through abuse and neglect, not innate. Furthermore, all charges against Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi are justified. The court fines Mr. and Mrs. Takahashi both lawyer fees and requires 75 of their net worth to be paid to Miss Amaya Takahashi for physical and mental abuse and degradation. Mr. Takahashi you are sentenced to twenty years in prison with chance of parole in fifteen years, your wife is sentenced to thiry years in prison with no of parole for her attack on Miss Takahashi while this court was in session-"

The judge cut off with a gasp as father reached into his coat and pulled out a gun. The world froze as he turned to me and pointed the gun at me. "You may look like an innocent sweet girl but I know what is inside of you." He screamed and leapt forward. I jumped to the side forcing him further and further away from the galley and my friends. I didn't want them to get in the line of fire, Uo-chan started forward and Hana grabbed her arm, Tohru was holding onto Yuki's arm and Kyo was climbing slowly over the railing.

Father lunged forward and managed to grab my arm as I tried to get out of his way. I hit the floor hard and scrambled to my feet as his hand reached for my throat. I scrambled to get out of his reach and he put the gun to my head. "I will show them what you really are." He growled at me his eyes blazing with hatred and madness.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Kyo had stopped advancing, he wouldn't risk coming closer with the gun so close to my head. I could see the anger and fear in his eyes and tried to reassure him with mine, tried to tell him that I would be alright, but I knew the tears in my eyes made me a liar. I looked back at my father when he wrapped his hand around my locket. "Nothing changes when you pull that off." I whispered glaring at him. "I still won."

He pushed me hard, sending me flying into a table. "You won't win!" He pointed the gun at my head and I closed my eyes.

"I already did." I whispered and waited for him to pull the trigger. I heard the explosion and…felt nothing. I heard screaming followed by a second shot and still no pain. I opened my eyes and saw not my father and his gun, but the back of someone who had leapt in front of me.

Aski dropped to one knee the gun in his hand clattering to the floor. Kyo raced forward and caught him before he fell onto his face. My father lay dead a few feet away. I moved forward until I could look at Aski's face and I saw the blood beginning to spread across his chest. "Aski…" I breathed reaching out a hand to his cheek.

Hatori rushed forward and lay Aski on his back and pulled out his medical bag. "Stupid, stupid man, bringing a gun to the court, what was he thinking?" He muttered kicking my fathers legs out of his way.

"Sorry Miss. Takahashi. I tried to get here sooner." He whispered looking into my face. His eyes were tight with pain and fear. He winced as Hatori cut the shirt from his chest and touched my hand gently. "Mom let out that Mr. Takahashi had brought a gun meaning to kill you…if he lost." His eyes fluttered and I gripped his hand tightly. "I ran all the way here with her gun to protect you."

"Why? Why would you protect me?" I whispered.

"You understood…what it was like to be…the unwanted child. And I wished I would have tried to help sooner…sister." His eyes opened and met mine. "Mom also let out that…I was a product of their affair."

"Stop talking, you'll be fine." I said pressing a finger to his lips. "Try not to move to much." Kyo touched my arm gently and I leaned back to look at him. His eyes were filled with grief and fear, he didn't think Aski would survive. "I don't even know your first name." I whispered turning back to my half-brother.

"Tomi." He said softly, he squeezed my hand gently then closed his eyes.

I looked up at Hatori and he met my eyes unblinkingly. I could read in his face what he was thinking; there was little chance of Aski…of Tomi surviving. I closed my eyes and felt tears stinging at my eyes. Tomi and I had just learned that we were siblings…just learned that we were both unwanted by our parents, maybe especially the father we both shared. And now I wasn't going to get a chance to get to know him, help raise him as he should have been raised. No matter the tough façade he presented, he was only fifteen and had plenty of life that he should be able to live. I touched the locket at my throat and remembered that I had placed a small picture of Ama in there before coming to court today, he needed the protection that she had given me all this time. I fingered the chain and pulled it from my neck, many of the gallery had fled, only the Sohma's, Michiki, Tohru, Uo-chan, and Hana were still in the room though I could hear security running towards us.

The world started to slow down as the locket went over my head. I felt the world take a breath and when the locket was fully off I closed my eyes waiting to shift and the screaming to start, but nothing happened. I placed the locket in Tomi's hand and held his hand closed. "Help him."

Kyo leaned forward and wrapped his arms around me, as if to protect me from changing into our cat form. Nothing happened.

Hatori dropped his medical bag and Shigure jumped to his feet. Yuki grabbed onto Tohru's arm and Haru sat down.

Back at the house Kagura started to cry and Ayame to laugh, all over the place, the Sohma's felt a warm wind blow through their hearts and the world was set right.

Kyo was holding me and neither of us was changing. The curse…was gone. I felt relief and exhilaration rushing through me, I was being hugged by Kyo and wasn't changing. But I looked at Tomi bleeding, because he had sacrificed himself for me and…I wasn't sure it was worth it.

I turned into Kyo's arms and started to cry.

_

* * *

A year later_

I held Kyo's hand and looked down at the gravestone. It had been a long year, the publicity that surrounded the death of my father and the institutionalization of my mother, the attempted murder of me, an abused child speaking out against my father.

I got my wish, the laws were being rewritten and strengthened each day to protect other children from going through the horror that had happened to me. I ran my free hand down my rounded tummy and the diamond on my finger sparkled. Kyo and I had been married almost nine months and the baby was due in around three. Yuki and Tohru were expecting their first any day now. After the breaking of the curse, Yuki hadn't wasted any time proposing and convincing her to marry him. Tohru was so happy and excited about her first child though in odd moments she would begin to cry wishing her mom was there with her. It helped a lot that her grandmother had moved in with her and Yuki in their own place to help take care of her and the baby when it came, Tohru, being Tohru was a bit of a klutz and her grandmother helped keep her from harming herself or the baby doing chores that would put unneeded stress on them. Michiko had married Timmy a few weeks back, he decided that she wasn't too young and she finally got the man she'd loved for so long.

I squeezed Kyo's hand and bent down to lay my flowers on the grave. Kyo placed his own as did Yuki, Tohru, Uo-chan and Hana. I turned to my side and smiled at Tomi before helping him place his own flowers on the grave. Tomi had survived and for that I was immensely grateful, he had been shot in the stomach more than the chest and though the bullet missed all the vital organs, on its way out it had hit his spine causing him to lose the use of his legs. He didn't mind though, it turns out that he had a hidden talent as well. He could play the piano beautifully and he didn't need to stand to be able to do it. Tohru sat at the front of the grave and smiled her sweet sad smile. "Hey mom. It's us. We…we wanted to thank you. If not for you and the way you raised me, the way you sacrificed everything for me, and the way you…died trying to keep our family going."  
Tohru's voice cracked and Yuki reached down to tangle his fingers in her hair. "There is no way that we would be where we are today. I miss you everyday and I love you so much. Thank you for being the great mom you were." She stood with the help of Kyo and Yuki and gave her mothers grave a last smile. "I hope I can be half as good as you were."

The sun shone down on us as we left. This was our family now, all of us. We had become so close, it almost seemed too quickly but we were meant to be family and none of us would have it any other way.

* * *

**_Thank you_**

**_Please Review and let me know if the ending was a good one. _**

**_B.D._**


End file.
